Flames and Floods
by Cinderstar377
Summary: Flames and floods wipe out the four clans around the lake as a huge fire destroys Skyclan's gorge. The survivors of the clans come together and live as one... but two leaders are still alive. Who will be leader now? After the Last Hope.
1. Prolouge and Survivors

**Cinderstar377 here! But this is mostly written by Snowstar.**

**Snowstar: Really?! We're the same people!**

**Cinderstar: We DO have different names though- and like, on roblox, your Snowstar377.**

**Snowstar: True...**

**Cinderstar: We want to rebuild a clan! And you bet Jayfeather will be in it! :D**

**Cinderstar377: So yeah, read on... this takes place right after the last hope, of course. I loved The Last Hope.**

**Prologue Time!**

The flames licked hungrily at the stone hollow. Everywhere cats were fleeing and trying to take their loved ones with them. One cat pushed one cat to safety right before he was engulfed by fire.

Another cat was blindly rushing through the heat and smoke- but he was so used to confusion this was the easiest challenge for him. He weaved through injured cats, letting them guide him a little, and finally found one she-cat who was dragging herself through the thorn barrier.

She stopped when she saw him. "Jayfeather," she coughed, "I can't make it! Just let me die!"

The blind tom stopped. "No, Brairlight- I'm not letting anyone die. Now move yourself before I push you up!" he retorted.

"But Graystripe is d-dead." Brairlight weakly protested. Jayfeather remembered in a flash the scent of a tom pushing a she-cat to the High Ledge before he fell into the fire- Graystripe and Millie.

"It's okay- Millie is still alive!" A gray she-cat mewed from beside Jayfeather. She ran over to Brairlight and pushed her up through the thorns and out of camp, where Brairlight fell next to a holly bush, safe and sound.

Another she-cat, also gray, looked back at the camp, then at Jayfeather, ears pricked. Then she let out a gasp.

"Jayfeather," she breathed, "Leafpool and Bramblestar are dead!"

Many miles away, over the mountains and next to a small Twoleg place, lightning had struck. A brown tabby she-cat's amber eyes flashed.

"Billystorm," she called out. A brown tom raced up from beside her. "Get Sharpclaw and move some branches out of the way so we can escape!"

Billystorm wheezed. "No, Leafstar- Sharpclaw is dead, saving our kits. Now we have to escape!"

Leafstar's eyes grew wide. "No...Sharpclaw..."

Billystorm ran down the ledge they were on and scooped up three apprentices, carrying one and nudging the other two to Leafstar. "Harrypaw, Firepaw, Stormpaw, get up to Leafstar!" he ordered.

Firepaw and Stormpaw quickly obeyed, but Harrypaw slipped on some rocks and started to fall. "Help!" he screeched.

Leafstar yowled, "No! Harrypaw!" and lunged for him, but Billystorm was faster. Just as he was about to grab Harrypaw's pelt, a shape knocked into Billystorm, causing Harrypaw to fall into the flames, where he died.

Billystorm glared at the shape. "Cherrytail! Why?!"

Cherrytail looked at him, sorrow in her eyes from her dead mate. "You would have died too..."

Billystorm looked at the ledge, which started to crumble where he was moments before. "Are we the only survivors?"

Leafstar shook her head. "Echosong and Sparrowpelt were helping Ebonyclaw...right before Sparrowpelt fell into the smoke and collapsed from breathing too much in. He's dead, Cherrytail, I'm sorry.

Cherrytail let out a wail. "But only one of my kits survived! The other three fell too!" As she spoke, a small brown tabby that looked just like Sharpclaw scramled up the ledge, followed by Ebonyclaw, Waspwhisker, and Echosong.

"Were all that's left of Skyclan," Leafstar rasped. But then Nettlesplash, Tinycloud, and Fallowfern ran out of a cave and to them, Tinycloud and Nettlesplash looking at eachother with love in their eyes.

"Clovertail is by your den, Leafstar," Fallowfern told the leader.

Leafstar nodded. "Billystorm, Tinycloud- go find her but don't split up."

As the two raced into the smoke, panting, Leafstar looked down at a very scared Stormpaw and Firepaw.

"What will we do?" Fallowfern asked. Echosong nodded weakly behind her, her apprentice Frecklewish had also died.

"We must go to the clans." Leafstar replied, tail waving in the air. "They will help us."

Shadowclan territory was up in flames- but the pines were very durable and almost none fell. Right before he too died, Blackstar had led Littlecloud, Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, and Rowanfur to Riverclan territory, which wasn't in flames. But as they watched, all but very few cats survived a flood that had happened there- Mistystar dragging Icecloud and Reedwhisker out, who was leading two other toms- Pouncepelt and Pebblefoot. The two clans banded together and looked to Windclan.

Windclan had a Twoleg invasion three moons before, and now the struggling clan had six members left- Kestrelflight, Swallowtail, Heathertail, Crowfeather, Whitecloud, and Boulderpaw. But the flood and fire had reached two parts of the territory, killing off Swallowtail and Boulderpaw and Kestrelflight. After Riverclan and Shadowclan met with them, they went to Thunderclan territory a half-moon later.

**Survivors**

**Thunderclan**

Jayfeahter- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Brairblight- crippled

Lilykit, Seedkit, and Snowkit

**Shadowclan**

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Windclan**

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

**Riverclan**

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes(6 lives left)

Reedwhisker- black tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat gray tom

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

**Skyclan**

Leafstar(5 lives left), Billystorm, Clovertail, Cherrytail, Fallowfern, Waspwhisker, Tinycloud, Nettlesplash, Echosong, Ebonyclaw, Firepaw, Stormpaw, Hawkpaw

**Hoped you liked it! :)**

**Lots of cats in the Skyclan time- Patchpelt, Bouncefire, etc. - have died over time so now I don't feel as bad as making some cats die.**

**But I'm still sad I made Sharpclaw die.**

**Yeah I know there's a whole bunch of these out right now but this has Skyclan in it! Are there any others like that? I have NO idea...so...**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	2. C1: Dreams of Sky

**Snowstar: So the clans are basiclly wiped out. The reason Wind, River, and Shadowclan didn't go to Thunderclan before is because they were too weak after finding Windclan. I mean, there was only like...hold on...(Starts to count)...13 cats out of all of them. While some hunted and Littlecloud healed they had to grow back their strength. Meanwhile, Thunderclan was also trying to survive- but they had a lot of survivors.**

**So who was that Leafstar clan? Skyclan, the lost clan. They live in a gorge close to the old forest. Leafstar is still their leader(Hey, Blackstar has been leader for...forever...), and Sharpclaw was their deputy- who died. Cherrytail was his mate, and Billystorm was Leafstar's mate. Their medicine cat is Echosong.**

**But what happened to them? You can already guess- Leafstar is leading the remains of her clan to the lake territory(Lets just say she had a sign from Starclan to go there) to find the four other clans.**

**And Starclan is grieving. The Dark Forest is all 'YES!' and the clans are still dying. They aren't used to having such small numbers... well, Windclan and Shadowclan and Riverclan are together, but still.**

**Jayfeather's POV(This is before that half-moon time skip) **_Why did this happen? _He was standing over Leafpool's dead body, lying next to Cloudtail. It looked like she was trying to help the white warrior, who had been injured in a battle against Shadowclan a moon before the fire.

Leafpool was his real mother, not Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, who were both dead. Crowfeather was their real father. From Windclan.

_But I'm not like my father... or my half-brother at all! _Jayfeather thought as he gazed out of the Thunderclan camp. The oaks were charred and fallen maples littered the forest- at least, that's what Lionblaze, his brother, had told him. Jayfeather knew that Lionblaze would survive- all he had to do was imagine the fire as an enemy, and he wouldn't get burnt at all. The smoke was a whole other thing but Lionblaze had also survived that.

Dovewing padded up to him. "Cinderheart opened up another cut,"she informed him. Nodding, Jayfeather rubbed some lavender and rosemary on Leafpool and Cloudtail's pelts- the normal rutine for dead cats- and followed the she-cat to the Abandoned Twoleg nest.

Since it was made of stone, the twoleg nest wasn't burnt or anything at all, except the roof, which was singed. A few pieces had also fallen down, making it more and more like a den in the old Thunderclan camp. But because they weren't done moving bodies and rebuilding dens there, they had to move to the twoleg nest.

_Will Thunderclan die out from this fire? _Jayfeather wondered as he smeared marigold on Cinderheart's back leg, which was cut open from brambles.

Everyone was going to Sandstorm, the oldest cat there, for advice because she was not only the best hunter in Thunderclan but has also been in Thunderclan's last major fire- in the old forest.

_But she knows nothing about herbs- and since Leafpool is dead, I'm Thunderclan's only cat with a wide knowledge of healing herbs... Cinderheart pushed that part of Cinderpelt out of her mind, and she's still injured so she can't help heal... great Starclan, why'd you let this happen to us?! _Jayfeather thought as picked up the extra marigold, but left some behind with Cinderheart. "You know what to do if it starts to bleed again right?"he asked the gray warrior.

Cinderheart nodded. "Of course, Jayfeather." She then started to groom her unkept fur.

_Will Thunderclan die out?_

Jayfeather was walking with the marigold to his make-shift medicine cat den when suddenly a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ran out of the bushes and into the Abandoned Twoleg nest. She carried the same scent as Skywatcher, an elderly cat Firestar had met when Jayfeather had walked in his dreams, a long time ago when he was first made an apprentice.

**Half-Moon later**

**Littlecloud's POV**

"Cats of Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan," Mistystar announced. "We need to go to Thunderclan and see if they have any survivors. The reason we didn't do this earlier is because we need to heal after finding Windclan... but now we need to find the last of the four clans."

Littlecloud nodded from below the rock Mistystar was announcing from in the Riverclan camp. That's where they were staying- for now. Littlecloud was the only medicine cat still alive, as far as he knew. Jayfeather was most likely dead since he was blind.

Ever since the three clans met up they'd let Mistystar still be leader because she apperantly had six lives left- one taken from the Dark Forest battle, one from a badger and one from the flood. Since Rowanclaw and Reedwhisker were both still alive they were joint deputies- Reedwhisker for apprentice's training and Rowanclaw for patrols. Littlecloud still hadn't heard from Starclan but it was only a matter of time...hopefully...

"But what if Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are still alive and they join our clan?"one cat called out, and Littlecloud wanted to agreee.

"Then we have two leaders and three deputies... unless they no longer wish to lead,"Mistystar replied. "Remember, the leader's word is law."

The protesting cat fell silent, and Littlecloud weaved among the small group of cats until he found the cat- Minnowtail of ex-Riverclan. Riverclan had the most cats, Windclan the least, at least so far. For all they knew, Thunderclan was either completely wiped out or still full of cats.

"Anyway, Rowanclaw will lead the patrol, with Minnowtail, Crowfeather, Littlecloud to help injured cats, and Tigerheart. You'll leave at sun-high,"Mistystar instructed. "Littlecloud, tell us if you have a sign, okay?"

Littlecloud nodded eagerly. _I have to help Thunderclan! _Ever since Cinderpelt had saved his life years ago, he always felt that he was in their debt. But the half-moon at the Moonpool before the fire, Jayfeather had told him a secret- Cinderheart was Cinderpelt, brought back to life.

_But now she's most likely dead... but then again, how did Cinderpelt die the first time? Badgers. Maybe that means that she'll die from badgers._

That night, he curled up in his nest and fell asleep quickly. _Maybe I'll get a sign from Starclan_, was Littlecloud's last thought before he fell asleep.

_He was in Thunderclan's territory, but it looked as if a huge fire had been in the territory- which, of course, it had. He was walking through scorched oaks and ashes littered the ground._

_Then he was near their camp- he knew because he recognized the trail in front of him. It was the path to their camp. Following it, he stopped dead in shock._

_There were dead bodies- a lot of them too. And no living cats were there at all. Littlecloud saw Leafpool and Cloudtail._

_Racing over to the ex-medicine cat, Littlecloud dug his nose into Leafpool's fur. "Have a good time in Starclan,"he whispered before standing up when he heard a mew, and Jayfeather entered the clearing, holding rosemary and lavender in his jaws. His blind blue eyes surveyed the clearing as he started to smear his herbs on Leafpool and Cloudtail's flanks. Then Dovewing ran into the Thunderclan camp._

"_Cinderheart's reopend her cut," the young she-cat told Jayfeather._

_The medicine cat nodded and followed Dovewing out of camp, and narrowing his eyes, Littlecloud followed the two to the Abandoned Twoleg nest, which Jayfeather kept herbs growing at._

_There was a small group of cats- all Thunderclan. Littlecloud's heart lifted. Cats had survived- and quite a lot had! He saw Brairlight and Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Rosepetal- who was expecting Foxleap's kits, and Lilykit, who was soon joined by Seedkit and Snowkit._

"_So many survived..."Littlecloud murmured as he watched the scene in front of him. Then something shocking happened._

_The bushes trembled, and out walked a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes- that didn't smell of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, or Windclan._

_But Littlecloud heard the name whisper in his mind._

_Leafstar._

**Skyclan met up with Thunderclan! Yay! My two favorite clans! YES!**

**So please Read and Review, and there will be some action soon if you do!...that rhymed didn't it. -_- **

**The point of views will and should be random, and I will have at least one clan from each clan have a point of view.**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	3. C2: Misery

**Sorry, I keep messing up Rowanclaw's name. I keep thinking it's Rowanfur... huh. Sorry about that. And Icecloud is Icewing, Pounceclaw is Pouncetail... just as an example.**

**Sorry about that again, and please read and review.**

**Jayfeather's POV(Remember that this is present time)**

Jayfeather set down the herbs at Leafstar's paws. "These will help Firepaw's cough,"he mewed as he did.

Leafstar replied, "Thanks Jayfeather... Echosong hasn't been able to find many herbs in this forest; she says it's much different than our own."

Jayfeather felt his way to the make-shift medicine cat den. It was thorns and ivy woven carefully together to make a small den inside the Twoleg nest. Jayfeather liked it that they were staying there- he was closer to his herbs and all of the cats were closer together than in the camp.

It was that fact that led to the decision that they would stay at the Twoleg nest for now, until they met up with the other clans. Jayfeather wanted the cats to grow stronger before they moved back to their camp. As in, get the other clans to join Thunderclan and Skyclan.

Sandstorm was Skyclan's guide around the territory, since a few of them knew her from when she was there to help rebuild the cats. Most of Thunderclan had been shocked at this, but most of the recent events made Jayfeather almost unfazed to everything.

_But who's died in the other clans? Hopefully not Mothwing, Willowshine, Littlecloud, or Kestrelflight. Or any of the leaders, for that matter_, Jayfeather thought as he started to curl up in his nest.

_But I have a feeling loads of them have._

**Tigerheart's POV **Desperately, he wanted Dovewing to survive.

That was what Tigerheart wanted most in the world right now- not his dead littermates Dawnpelt and Flametail, not the wish of Shadowclan being well, not the wish of this all being a dream.

He just wanted the love of his life alive and well.

_But I bet her whole family has died if she lived, _Tigerheart thought. _But that means Ivypol would be dead... _

Ivypool and him weren't exactly _friends_, but ever since he had helped her carry Hollyleaf back to their Thunderclan camp, they were nutreal. And Tigerheart wanted Ivypool to live just because then Dovewing wouldn't be in as much pain.

Rowanfur walked up to him and nudge him with his shoulder. "Come, Tigerheart- it's time to leave to go find Thunderclan." He beckoned with his tail to where Minnowtail and Crowfeather were waiting.

"Good," Crowfeather growled. "Now we only have to wait for that medicine cat of yours."

Tigerheart glanced at the Riverclan medicine cat den. Since Flametail, his brother, had once been Littlecloud's apprentice, he treated the small tabby tom with more respect than ever.

Suddenly the medicine cat shot out of the den and over to Mistystar's den. "I had a sign!" he yowled. "They aren't in their camp- their in the Abandoned Twoleg nest!"

Tigerheart blinked. _If he saw where they were staying, maybe he saw the cats there! _His heart lifted. _Maybe he saw Dovewing!_

Racing over to Littlecloud, he stopped the medicine cat from going into Mistystar's den. "Littlecloud," he hissed. "You saw who survived right?"

Littlecloud nodded. "Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Sandstorm, and Brairlight for sure... and Ivypool. But I'm not sure of the rest."

Tigerheart's eyes widened in dismay. "No one else?"

"Well, I think there was another tom, I think Lionblaze was there... but no, no one else." Littlecloud pushed past Tigerheart and into Mistystar's den.

_No...Dovewing...she didn't make it...but she had that power! She should have warned the clan! _Tigerheart growled in his mind. _Great Starclan, why did she have to die?!_

Then Rowanclaw beckoned with his tail to an emerging Littlecloud and Tigerheart, and the patrol set off.

They were at the old Shadowclan border when Littlecloud hissed, "Wait! Rowanclaw!"

The patrol stopped. "_What_, Littlecloud. What is it?" Rowanclaw asked.

"Thunderclan in my dream was at the Abandoned Twoleg nest, right? Well, at the end of my dream, a cat called Leafstar came in... and a bunch of other cats followed her. They called themselves 'Skyclan', Rowanclaw." Littlecloud mewed quickly.

Tigerheart blinked. _What- or who is _Sky_clan? Maybe it's a group of cats like us that had to flee their home too?_

"Who is this... Skyclan?" Minnowtail asked, frowning.

"I don't know, but it looks like Sandstorm of Thunderclan knows them..." Littlecloud trailed off.

Then Rowanclaw piped up. "Remember the time in the old forest... when Firestar and Sandstorm had to go away for a moon? Maybe they were meeting Skyclan."

Tigerheart thought, _Huh? Skyclan... do they fly or something? And why does Thunderclan want to stay with the... why did Firestar and Sandstorm go to meet them?_

"Maybe, but they're together now. So we'll have to introduce a whole new clan to the others," Crowfeather reasoned. "We can't leave Skyclan behind if they are with Thunderclan."

The patrol thought about Crowfeather's words as the patrol started to continue on. "Littlecloud told me Jayfeather survived so maybe the cats alive wont need our help as much," Tigerheart mewed as they padded along the lake.

Minnowtail tipped her head to the side. "You sure? 'Cause then Littlecloud can walk back."

Littlecloud shook his head. "I'm on the patrol...and I don't think I want to go back before it's over. I want to meet this... Skyclan."

Then they were at the old Thunderclan border. Rowanclaw easily strode across with Tigerheart- he had to everytime he used to meet Dovewing and his father usually led raids across the border- but Minnowtail and Crowfeather weren't so eager. Littlecloud had to push them across, mewing, "Just cross already!"

Littlecloud led the way through Thunderclan's territory, with Crowfeather helping him out.

_I bet he knows the area from when we first came to the lake, and Crowfeather and the others scouted the area, _Tigerheart

Then they were at some scent marker. "This seems to be their new territory," Rowanclaw informed the patrol. "They must have made it shorter since there isn't as many cats as before."

Littlecloud nodded. "Good guess, Rowanclaw. But I'd say that this is the border to their camp, and they don't seem to mark boundries anymore because of the lack of cats they have, even with the Skyclan helping them out."

Tigerheart frowned as they stepped over that. "But that doesn't make sense. That means that they'd be breaking the warrior code," Minnowtail mewed, then blushed.

_I think everyone here has broken the Warrior Code except my father- Crowfeather and Leafpool, Littlecloud tresspassing for herbs, Minnowtail training in the Dark Forest, and I meeting Dovewing._

_And training in the Dark Forest._

"Yeah," Rowanfur agreed gruffly.

Suddenly the bushes trembled, and a cat popped out along with two others.

"This is Thunderclan and Skyclan territory! State your buisness here!" Cinderheart growled.

Then a brown tabby Tigerheart didn't recognize blinked. "Cinderheart, these smell like the cats you told us Skyclan cats about... isn't it Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan?"

The third, Ivypool nodded. "Yep, Billystorm! Tigerheart- Crowfeather- Minnowtail- Rowanfur- Littlecloud!" she exclaimed. "You guys survived!...are you the only ones?"

Rowanfur shook his head. "No- four from Shadowclan, three from Windclan, and a lot from Riverclan."

Cinderheart was next to speak. "Jayfeather wants to know any leaders, deputies, and medicine cats that survived."

The mixed patrol of five fell silent.

"Mistystar, Rowanclaw, Reedwhisker, and myself," Littlecloud whispered.

"But...Blackstar! Mothwing! Willowshine!" Ivypool burst out.

"Onewhisker, Ashfoot, Kestrelflight," Crowfeather grumbled. "Windclan is always left out."

Ivypool didn't seem to hear him. "Well, we have orders to take you to our camp and show you the cats that have survived... and the Skyclan cats, of course."

"We know about them- Leafstar's the leader... Littlecloud had a dream," Tigerheart meowed.

The Skyclan tom's eyes grew clouded...with love. _She must be his mate... but we aren't getting anywhere. We need to take the cats to the camp- and now!_

"Lets get to the camp already," Crowfeather insisted.

Billystorm flinched. "Yea-yeah, okay, Ivypool, Cinderheart, lets go now!" And he whipped around and padded into the bushes.

Tigerheart tilted his head to the side. _I wonder what their camp looks like right now._

**So there's the next chapter.. I guess... lol.**

**Please read and review!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**NEWS: I have a create-a-cat and roleplay forum. If you want to roleplay on it OR create a cat for a fanfic, the forms and stuff is on there...**

forum/Warrior_Cat_RPG/113685/

Hopefully you find it... XD


	4. C3: Votes and Kits

**So I got two reviews.**

**Only two? I know you guys can do better than that, and I had 37 reviews. : /**

**So here's the next chapter... and after this I'll try to update the Sun's Reign... I haven't updated that in a while. Then OoTwistedoO. Then Twolegs Turned Warriors...**

**If I keep to the schedule. But school starts soon, like it does for all of us, and then I'll have less time.**

**So write while I can? XD...**

**Leafstar's POV**

When the five cats walked into camp, Leafstar knew what clans they were- and was surprised to see the patrol so small.

_Is that all of the survivors from the flood and the fire? _Leafstar wondered.

"Jayfeather! Leafstar! Come here!" Ivypool called out to the cats at the Abandoned Twoleg nest. Ever since the clans met up, Jayfeather was the representative of Thunderclan, and Leafstar for Skyclan- Leafstar hadn't chosen a deputy for her clan yet though, just in case they met up with the other three clans. Neither had Thunderclan, and Jayfeather agreed that it wasn't _really _going against the Warrior Code.

Ivypool, Billystorm, and Cinderheart were clustered around the five cats- four toms and a she-cat – by Leafstar's 'den' she was staying at currently with Billystorm, and as she approached Jayfeather also padded up.

Leafstar was the first to speak. "Are you the only ones to live from the disasters?" she asked tentivly.

"No, a lot more of us survived. You must be Leafstar, leader of Skyclan. I'm Littlecloud,"one tabby tom introduced himself.

"You know her?"Jayfeather mewed, seeming a little surprised.

"Dream from Starclan," Littlecloud explained. "I'm the medicine cat of Shadowclan, the clan that hunts in the shadows and pines and night. My clanmates here are Rowanfur, the deputy, and Tigerheart, Rowanfur's only surviving kit. Also here is Minnowtail, warrior of ex-Riverclan, and Crowfeather, a senior warrior of the old Windclan."

Leafstar blinked. "How many cats survived of each clan?"

Rowanfur told her- three from Windclan, five from Shadowclan, and a lot from Riverclan. Then he added, "How many from Skyclan and Thunderclan...we heard you were destroyed by a fire."

Jayfeather smiled smugly. "A _lot _more than Windclan and Shadowclan. About ten each."

Tigerheart- Leafstar assumed it was him-'s eyes widened. "Wow! You have more cats then we do!"

Rowanfur slapped his tail around Tigerheart's mouth, who fell silent. But as soon as the warrior uncurled his tail, Tigerheart blurted, "Who survived?!"

Ivypool, who had been sitting quietly, mewed, "Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Brairlight, Sandstorm, Rosepetal, Foxleap, Cherrypaw, a few kits, Dovewing, and myself." Leafstar saw a gleam in her eyes- as in, she knew something more than she was telling.

_Like Sharpclaw used to when he had his secret missions into Twolegplace, with Stick,_she thought. _Something forbidden._

"Okay." Tigerheart looked calm, as if he didn't care, but Leafstar could see that he was really excited of who'd survived... or at least, _one _of the cats that had survived.

"We were sent by Mistystar- the only other leader alive- to bring any survivors back to the Riverclan camp... so you need to come with us." Rowanclaw growled.

"Wait- Mistystar and Leafstar are the only leaders that survived, Echosong, Jayfeather, and Littlecloud are the only medicine cats, and Rowanclaw and Reedwhisker are the only deputies?" Cinderheart questioned.

"Yes..why?" Tigerheart asked. _He seems wary... and I don't blame him. What is Cinderheart aiming at?_

"I think we should have two clans, made up of Thunderclan and Skyclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan- then we'd be even."

"I agree," Jayfeather piped up. "We don't need to go with you if we don't want to. We're going to make a clan of our own- because I'm sure Leafstar doesn't want to give up her remaining lives."

The patrol of five looked on in shock as he continued. "You can't force us to become _your _warriors!"

**Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool smirked as she watched the mixed patrol gasp.

"But if we were one clan we'd be stronger!" Crowfeather snarled.

"And then one medicine cat would have to give up their duties, and Leafstar couldn't be leader anymore- because I'm sure you'd force us to be regular warriors!" Ivypool retorted.

"Well... if you say so," Littlecloud murmured. Rowanclaw and Tigerheart whipped around to face him, shocked.

"What?! Littlecloud!" Rowanclaw hissed.

Tigerheart protested, "We can just force them to join us, right? We can be the five clans joined together!"

_Yeah, and the only reason why you want us to join is so that you can be mates with Dovewing... you fleabag! _Ivypool thought, disgusted. _You only care about yourself!_

"It's too late for that," she muttered. "None of us will come with you without a fight!"

Crowfeather pointed out, "What if some of your clanmates _want _to join our clan?"

Ivypool frowned. _I never thought about that._

"I'm sure none of them want to... but we can vote." Leafstar decided from beside her.

Jayfeather nodded. "Perfect. We'll see who wants to join your clan... what is it called, anyway?"

Rowanclaw rumbled, "We haven't decided yet. Not until you join us will we decide."

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Then your waiting forever!"

Leafstar was already outside the den, calling the remaining Thunderclan and Skyclan cats together from the roof of the Abandoned Twoleg nest.

"As you may know Riverclan and the other clans have survived and sent a patrol of five cats to force us to join their now-joint clan... but as of Jayfeather, Ivypool, Billystorm, and Cinderheart's decision we will not join, as they would force me to give up my nine lives and either Jayfeather or Echosong would have to give up the medicine cat position."

Angry yowled met the leader's words, mostly from Thunderclan cats, probably because they knew the other clans most.

_I guess... but most Skyclan cats aren't very happy either, as Leafstar would be reduced to only one life, _Ivypool thought as she gazed at the five cats from the patrol. Tigerheart had pleading in his eyes, but the others just had an angry look- except Minnowtail, who looked unsettled.

_Does she not want us to join... or does she want to join _our _clan? _Ivypool wondered.

Lionblaze growled, "If we join them unwillingly they'll think of us as traitors!" and beside him, Dovewing nodded.

Then Ivypool saw Tigerheart hiss, "If that's what you think, then your wrong! We wont of you as traitors!"

But Sandstorm muttered in Ivypool's ear, "I would rather die out here then be in such a clan!"

Ivypool nodded, but inside she was feeling confusion.

_Why is everyone so unhappy about joining the new clan... I mean, there's a lot of new rules and stuff that would have to go in place but..._

_What's so bad?_

**Minnowtail's POV **As the cats starting arguing with one another, Minnowtail was wondering how bad it would be to join the other- and stronger- side. Thunder/Skyclan was the best choice in her head- they had more cats, two medicine cats, and a strong and confident leader that had been ruling for moons. Mistystar was a great leader, of course, but she hadn't been leader as long as Leafstar and Minnowtail strangely found that unnerving.

_What do I do? It's not like it's in my place, after all, _Minnowtail thought. But that was the same thought that landed her in the Dark Forest- the thought of wanting change but not having enough power to do it. And she was completely fooled by the Dark Forest... and they almost turned her evil, like Hawkfrost and Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

Finally Leaftail raised her tail for silence. "I think Thunderclan and Skyclan will decide. If you want to stay as what we are, then go to the right side of the twoleg nest. If you want to join the new clan, go to the left. Jayfeather, Echosong, and I cannot vote as we are medicine cats and I'm a leader."

Minnowtail watched on as Cinderheart and Lionblaze quickly went to the right, Dovewing following with Sandstorm. Rosepetal and Foxleap seemed nervous of choosing, though, but Minnowtail didn't understand why until Foxleap spoke.

"I like it how we live here, Jayfeather, Leafstar, but the thing is... Rosepetal and I want a safe and strong clan... because Rosepetal is expecting kits." Foxleap mewed.

Minnowtail blinked. _She's expecting kits at a time like _this? _Mouse-brain!_

"How long have you been expecting kits, Rosepetal?" Jayfeather asked quietly as all of the cats gasped.

"T-two moons," the creamy she-cat replied. Foxleap put a tail around her shoulder for comfort.

_Then we need these cats for the clan, _Minnowtail realized. _That would be a lot of medicine cats, leaders, and... new kits._

**Not really a shocker, really, since Rosepetal and Foxleap were kind of mates in the books... and that's the only reason why I let them survive- I needed a young pair(other than Lionblaze and Cinderheart) to have kits. Plus, Lilykit, Seedkit, and Snowkit all survived so... that's at least four kits for the clan.**

**Review and tell me what you think the names for the kits should be!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	5. C4: Spying for Names

**So lets just say all of the cats just got over the shock of Rosepetal and kits! :D**

**Good. Now lets go to three minutes later.**

**Rowanclaw's POV**

He wasn't surprised every cat chose to stay as they were.

But he _was _angry.

Jayfeather smirked. "It seems we have _two _clans now," he mewed.

Rowanclaw growled, "We will conquer your clan... but it seems, for now, that we are two separate clans. What is the name of your clan?" Before Leafstar could say anything, Jayfeather replied, "We have no name yet. Meed at the island next full-moon and we'll tell you. In return, you'll tell us your name."

Dipping his head, Rowanclaw said gruffly, "Let's go" and he quickly led his patrol away, through the bushes, past Shadowclan's old territory, and into Riverclan territory.

"That was disastrous," Tigerheart muttered as he padded to the warrior's den, Minnowtail and Crowfeather behind him. Littlecloud stuck with Rowanclaw as they walked to Mistystar's den, tails drooping and faces shadowed, as only Shadowclan cats could do.

Rowanclaw had to agree.

_What are we going to tell Mistystar? _He wondered as they entered the Riverclan camp, jumping across a few stepping-stones.

**Jayfeather's POV**

"What _are _we going to call our clan? Thunderskyclan?" Leafstar proposed.

It was a meeting of the senior warriors- Leafstar, Jayfeather, Echosong, Sandstorm, and Lionblaze in Jayfeather's den this time, while Dovewing, Billystorm, and Cherrypaw hunted. Jayfeather was almost glad he was a medicine cat instead of a warrior, so that he didn't have to hunt and so he could also attend all of the meetings that happened.

_And I'm blind,_ he added silently. Then Sandstorm spoke from next to him.

"I don't know, but it needs to be something good- something the other clan wont laugh at," Sandstorm growled. "I want that smirk wiped off of Rowanclaw's face when we tell them our new name for the clan."

Jayfeather nodded from where he was sitting. "Can't be Cloudclan. They'd most likely chose something like Brambleclan or something 'tough'."

Then Jayfeather felt his brother stiffen, and detected excitement from him.

"We can use Dovewing to spy!" Lionblaze announced. "She could find out their plans and their name!"

Sandstorm and Jayfeather perked up but Jayfeather heard Leafstar say, "Why her?" and Echosong murmuring agreement.

"Um...well...Dovewing is a really good spy, you see," Jayfeather stammered. _Sandstorm only knows from Firestar telling her when he was still alive, but Leafstar and Echosong can't know... yet. It's bad enough Ivypool knows._

_But then again, Ivypool could have been lost to the Dark Forest – forever – if Dovewing had never told her about her specail senses and her power. In a way, it _is _almost a good thing. Plus Ivypool could help Dovewing... but that's all in the past now, I guess._

"Then send her out," the leader of the old Skyclan mewed. "When she gets back from hunting. Meanwhile... what will our name be?"

"How about Eagleclan?" Echosong suggested as Jayfeather left the den to go find Dovewing. As he did leave, he heard a sigh and a 'no' from another cat.

Ears pricked, Jayfeather scented Dovewing's trail that led near the old Thunderclan camp. Following the path, he heard her yell, "Got ya!" and could also scent vole and squirrel. Seconds later, she burst out of some ferns and almost skidded into him.

"Jayfeather- what are you doing here?" she asked through some squirrel.

"I have a mission for you," Jayfeather muttered, and began. "Stretch your senses to the Riverclan camp... what can you hear, Dovewing?"

**Dovewing's POV**

Dropping her squirrel and her vole, Dovewing cast her senses out of the old Thunderclan territory and to Riverclan's camp.

"This is horrible!" she heard Mistystar wail, and sensed Rowanclaw and Littlecloud in the leader's den next to her.

_Probably discussing our reaction, _Dovewing silently guessed.

"I know. And now, at the full moon- a quarter moon from now- we have a Gathering with them, when we have to tell them our name." Littlecloud added on.

"What will the name be?" Mistystar asked the medicine cat.

"I say Streamclan, or Pineclan," the small tabby tom replied.

"Those are terrible names! Why not Talonclan, or Thistleclan?" Rowanclaw growled.

Then Dovewing sensed Mistystar shift in her nest. "Good names," the leader admitted. "But no. And not Brambleclan either...Troutclan?"

That got even a bigger retort from Rowanclaw, and Dovewing realized that they weren't getting anywhere. Shutting them out, her senses retreated back to the area where she and Jayfeather were standing, the vole and squirrel laying to the side.

"So?" Jayfeather prompted."

Dovewing shook her head. "Nothing...they can't decide on a name, and Mistystar is furious that we want to be independent."

Then she thought of Tigerheart- a cat she had once loved. _He knows about my power, _she thought.

"Who does?!"Jayfeather suddenly demanded, and Dovewing winced- Jayfeather had read her mind!

"U-uh, Jayfeather? Can I tell you a secret?" Dovewing stutered. She saw the medicine cat narrow his blind blue eyes. _"What_?"

"Um, there may be a cat in Shadowclan called Tigerheart that _just _may know about my power and senses and we _might _have once been in love," Dovewing mewed meekly.

"And let me guess... Ivypool knows."

"She might."

"So she does."

"Yes."

Jayfeather shook his head and Dovewing knew he was frusterated. "Honestly, Dovewing, why didn't you do better than some mange-pelt?"

"Well, I realized he was in the Dark Forest and using me for his clan so... I stopped meeting him." Dovewing trailed off.

"Good. And how'd he find out of your powers?" Then Jayfeather groaned. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Uh...maybe..."

**Sorry that was short, but next chapter SHOULD be longer. To wrap this up, the Wind/Shadow/Riverclan patrol left and now the two clans are trying to figure out a name for them. Jayfeather gets Dovewing to spy of the other clan but finds out no information, and then reads her mind to find out that she used to meet Tigerheart in secret, and that he knows about her power. Please read and review!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**Also, I have a forum where you can RP(not finished yet though) and send in OC's. Check it out!**


	6. C5: The Proposal

**The reasong Snowkit, Lilykit, and Seedkit are still alive is because they are six moons(but their apprentice ceromonies are delayed for now, like Cherrypaw's warrior) so they can eat fresh-kill now. Or else they'd be dead since Rosepetal doesn't have milk yet and they don't have a mother alive because of the fire.**

**3 days later**

**Echosong's POV **There was a lot to do in the clan... or soon-to-be clans.

Echosong and Jayfeather were always gathering herbs, in case Mistystar's clan decided to attack. Luckily, it wasn't hard because of Jayfeather's herb patch in the Abandoned Twoleg nest's garden.

"Jayfeather, what about tansy for infection?" Echosong asked through her mouthful of marigold. It would be sunset soon and she wanted to get back to her den, but they still had herb-picking to do.

Jayfeather nodded, his blind blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Your right, Echosong... those would be good to collect."

He reached down and grabbed some of the tansy as Echosong padded past him and through a small hole in the Twoleg nest, an entrance to camp. She heard a shuffle behind her and knew Jayfeather was carefully following her.

Leafstar had stated that Echosong and Jayfeather had different dens- between the two medicine cats there was an overflow of herbs. _Which there should be, since it's almost green-leaf._

Padding into her den, she set the herbs down on a small slate of rock she had all of her herbs on and started to sort them.

She had put as much rocks and pebbles in her den to almost re-create her den in the Skyclan camp, where she had lived for most of her life.

It was small, but effective. Her den was actaully _underneath _the Twoleg nest, a small area she got into by a hole in the nest. They made steps for her in her den, which was made by brambles and rocks, protecting her from outsiders.

They stored most of the herbs in her den, where she could dig holes to preserve them, while Jayfeather had the larger den in the Twoleg nest, where he had sick cats sleep where he could watch over them- and Brairlight, his assistant.

But her den was cool and damp, just like her old cave in the old Skyclan camp, with rocky shevles(something she couldn't have here) and a pool of water(something almost impossible to create with grass and pine needles, but she ended up completing that task).

Jayfeather entered her den a few moments later. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Echosong nodded, not looking up from sorting herbs. "Fine. It looks like we need more catmint and marigold, though, because even with the herbs I'm collecting, we're still low."

"We are fine with the catmint- it isn't leaf-bare yet," Jayfeather dissmissed, sitting down in the small enclosed den. "But I'll look in the forest for marigold- we wiped out the patch in the garden.

Echosong sweeped some herbs with her tail. "Good. But we should still stock up on catmint- Rosepetal and Snowkit were coughing yesterday, and Snowkit's nose was runny." She finally looked up from her herbs she was sorting to see Jayfeather nodding this time.

"Got it." She saw the blind tom get to his paws and leave her medicine den, his paws echoing above her.

Echosong resumed sorting herbs, and was almost done at sun-down.

Suddenly there was a shriek- Dovewing.

The young gray she-cat raced into Echosong's den. "Rosepetal is kitting!" she gasped. "Out in the forest!"

Echosong narrowed her eyes, and quickly collected some borage and a few raspberry leaves. "Where?"

"In the old Thunderclan camp! Come quickly!" Dovewing mewed, her pelt bushed out in fear.

Frowning, Echosong picked up the herbs in her jaws and muttered through them, "That's forever away! How do you hear her?"

For some odd reason the warrior stiffened and ignored her. "I already got Jayfeather, and he's going there now-we need to hurry! Foxleap is with her now."

Echosong and Dovewing quickly weaved through the trees easily until they were at the Thunderclan camp. Going into the stone hollow, Echosong set down her herbs and sniffed around each den until she found Jayfeather and Rosepetal in a huge thorn bush that was caved out.

"It hurts!" Rosepetal wailed. Foxleap was next her, murmuring words of encouragement. "You'll be fine, Rosepetal! You'll be fine!"

As soon as she entered, Dovewing following, Jayfeather looked up- as though he could see. "Good- Echosong, give her a raspberry leaf. Dovewing, get her a stick- like the one you gave to Sorreltail when she kitted." the medicine cat's voice turned hard as he mentioned Dovewing, to Echosong's confusion. But she didn't ponder about it.

Echosong saw Dovewing nod and race out of the den as she stuffed a soft leaf with jagged ends into Roseptal's mouth- the queen was too terrified to do much. Echosong put a paw on her belly and ordered, "Push, Rosepetal!"

The queen obeyed and suddenly a kit slithered out into the world. Foxleap was given instructions of what to do and also obeyed."

"Push again, Rosepetal!" Jayfeather mewed this time, and the queen did, yowling as she did.

_Where's Dovewing?! _Echosong thought as she watched Rosepetal, who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

As if on cue, Dovewing ran back in with a large stick in her jaws. She gave it to Rosepetal and the queen bit it hard as a third and final kit came out.

"Well done, Rosepteal." Echosong remarked as she watched the three kits. "You have two toms and a she-cat."

Foxleap watched with glowing eyes, and started to push his kits to Rosepetal's belly. "They're beautiful,"he whispered.

Rosepetal nodded weakly as the kits whimpered, struggling to her stomache. Echosong turned away, leaving the happy family and Jayfeather behind.

Dovewing followed her out. "Dovewing, you need to tell me what's going on,"Echosong growled.

Dovewing blinked. "What do you mean?" and the medicine cat sighed.

"Oh...you mean...my power?"

_What? A_ power_?! What does she mean?_

"You see," Dovewing continued, "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I all have powers. Jayfeather can walk into dreams and see in his sleep, Lionblaze can fight any battles without getting hurt, and I... I-i have super senses. I can see and hear _really _far."

_So this is what Jayfeather was hiding from us earilier... these cats have powers that no one else knows about!_

"No,"Jayfeather corrected as he walked out of the den. "Ivypool and Sandstorm know. And Cinderheart."Dovewing added meekly, "Oh- and, um, Jayfeather can also read minds."

Echosong almost collasped in shock- then thought, _Great Starclan! _And _did collapse_ in shock.

"Wow," Lionblaze grinned cheerfully as he headed down into the camp. "She took that better than Ivypool and Cinderheart."

**Leafstar's POV(The next day)**

Leafstar saw that the queen's kits were doing fine... but Cherrypaw still needed to be a warrior, and there were three apprentices needed to be named.

_But I don't want to do that until we have a name for our clan... plus, we need a deputy._

The words rang in her head again.

_We need a new deputy... I think those kits should be apprenticed _now_! _She thought.

Jumping onto the ledge she had announced on before, she yowled for a clan meeting. Rosepetal, who had been moved to the nursery, stayed at the enterance to the den, but everyone else assembled.

"Cherrypaw, Foxleap, come up." Leafstar ordered. Cherrypaw's eyes widened as she did- she must have realized that this was her warrior ceromony.

"Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan with your life?" Leafstar asked the quivering apprentice.

"I do!"Cherrypaw breathed, and Foxleap nodded beside her as if to say, _Good job Cherrypaw._

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you are now Cherryfrost. This clan honors your excitement and energy, and you are now a full warrior of your clan."

Then three kits, who had been bounceing around the ledge, were called up. "Lilykit, Seedkit, Snowkit- you will now be apprentices. Lilykit will now be Lilypaw and your mentor will be Ivypool. Seedkit will be Seedpaw until she earns her warrior name, and her mentor will be Dovewing. Snowkit will be Snowpaw and her mentor will be Cherryfrost."

The three young warriors touched noses with their new apprentices, Cherryfrost almost glowing with happieness. Beside her, Hawkpaw padded up.

"Great job Cherryfrost!" he cheered. Cherryfrost smiled at him. "Thanks, Hawkpaw," she mewed, almost blushing.

Leafstar raised her eyes but said nothing. _New kits soon...? _Then Cherryfrost spoke again.

"I just wish my parents were here to see this, or Molepaw. He really deserved a warrior name."

Leafstar frowned this time. _That can be arranged..._

As if on cue, a starry outline filled in and landed next to Cherrypaw, who cried out, "Molepaw!"

The dead apprentice dipped his head. "Hey, Cherryfrost! I'm so happy for you... I only wish I could have earned a warrior name next to you."

Leafstar stepped forward. "This doesn't happen once, but we did this to an apprentice in Skyclan right before she died. Molepaw, it's time for you to earn your warrior name."

Molepaw's eyes widened. "Really?" His starry tail whished back and forth.

"Yes. Molepaw, do you promise to- to be a great warrior in Starclan as you walk among the sky?" Leafstar asked him.

"Yes! I do!" Molepaw grinned, beaming.

"Then by the powers of...Starclan, you will no longer be Molepaw, but be Molenose. Starclan honors your energy and your kindness, and may you walk among the stars alone until it is time for your sister to join you."

The clan called out, "Cherryfrost! Snowpaw! Lillypaw! Seedpaw! Molenose!" and Cherryfrost and Molenose brushed flanks as they smiled together.

"Cherryfrost! Molenose!"

As the cries died down, Molenose dipped his head to Cherryfrost and Leafstar. "Thank you..." he mewed as he disappeared.

Leafstar smiled sadly; Molenose shouldn't have died so young. _But Harrypaw did... _She thought.

Then an idea came to her- almost a mouse-brained idea, but it was still a good one in her mind.

"Cats, I know how to have more warriors!" she announced.

Everyone fell silent. "What do you mean?" Sandstorm asked. "It is true we don't have many warriors, but that's because of the fire... and we can't bring cats from the dead or from the other clan." The clan murmured agreement.

"We did this once, in Skyclan- that's how we came together the second time. And you did this with Firestar and Cloudtail, too. I say we recruit nearby rouges."

Jayfeather's fur bushed out and Dovewing frowned. Cinderheart and Lionblaze shared looks that said, _What?! _But Echosong and Billystorm and Sandstorm were nodding.

"I was like that," Waspwhisker mewed. "I understand, and I support this."

Sandstorm added, "Yes. Where would we be now- all of us- if it wasn't for Firestar? But we can't garrentee all of them will be like... him." Her whiskers seemed to droop, and Leafstar's tail laid flat as she remembered the great leader of Thunderclan.

"We'll only have to hope... who is with me?" she asked.

Almost the whole clan leaped their paws and nodded, though Lionblaze tipped his head to the side, as if to say, _You sure? _And Foxleap was frowning like Dovewing used to, though she wasn't now.

Lionblaze told Leafstar, "I agree... but if any of them prove traitor..." he unsheathed long thorn-sharp claws.

Foxleap added, "I agree only because Firestar and Cloudtail were such great warriors. But remember Hawkfrost? He tried to destroy the clans."

Leafstar shook her head. "We'll only pick the best of the best, Foxleap. Now, who has suggestions for our clan for when we meet the rouges?"

"Twolegclan," Cherryfrost joked, though Ivypool nudged her. "Sparrowclan?"

"Lionclan?" Lionblaze.

"Leafclan?" Billystorm.

"Rustclan?" Ebonyclaw, though everyone echoed, "What is _rust_?" and she fell silent.

"Catclan?" Of course, Snowpaw.

"Thunderskyclan!" Lilypaw.

Then everyone fell silent as Dovewing stepped forward. "Brairlight has an idea." she mewed.

The young she-cat dragged herself to Dovewing's side. "The clan should be named..."

**HAHAHA! Cliffy!**

**That's because I want to know what YOU think the clan should be named! But I'll only accept answers if you also add a comment about the chapter! No filler reviews!...whatever that means.**

**So hurry up, the next chapter wont be about this clan(It'll be about Mistystar's clan and ?'s POV), but right after that I'm looking at the suggestions and choosing the best one.**

**It can't be... Cloudclan, Eagleclan, Thunderskyclan, Thunderclan, Syclan, Twolegclan, Sparrowclan, Thistleclan, Lionclan, Leafclan, Rustclan, or Catclan.**

**I'm thinking of Echoclan..what does that sound like? I thought of JayClan but I realized...Jayfeather...**

**Also, tell me WHAT cat you think should have lived, because I want to know in case I ever do this again. So tell me 1. Name of clan 2. What about Echoclan? 3. What cat should have lived and 4. ADD A GOOD REVIEW TOO! Sorry this chapter was so long! XD Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	7. C6: Blossom, Gray, and Bright

**It's the day after...again another time skip. Leafstar is sending out her first patrol to go find rouges and loners to join the clan.**

**If you want to send in a cat, then do so! On my forum! If it's in the reviews I wont accept it! Cinderstar: Include their rouge name, what they look like, where they live(Thunder/Sky, Shadow/Wind/River, rouge/loner, or kittypet), and if they join a clan, their warrior name. Please make it original, not your user name(glares at Snowstar).**

**Snowstar: How dare you! *Starts to fight with Cinderstar**

**What I need to know:**

**Rouge name:**

**Looks:**

**Lives:**

**Warrior name:**

**And that's all!**

**Now it's time for the patrol. Cats in it- Dovewing, Billystorm, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze. Loinblaze being the leader of the patrol. You may see a ****_clan name here_****. That's the name of their clan but since I haven't decided yet...**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Lionblaze's POV(Ik! I haven't had his POV yet! :D)**

Thy trudged through the forest, ears pricked for rouges. There was no need for them to hunt- Dovewing kept catching squirrels and mice for them to share along the way. She was also keeping her senses cast- or at least Lionblaze thought she was- for rouges and loners.

Lionblaze, the leaser of the patrol, was at the head. Cinderheart and Dovewing were right behind him, with Billystorm gaurding at the back.

Lionblaze stopped them at a fast-flowing river. "How are we going to get past that?" he wondered.

Dovewing shrugged. "I don't know..."

Billystorm started to smirk. "You don't know?" he asked. "It's _so _easy.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, growling, "Whatever, bird-brain."

"What do you know about birds, mouse- heart," Billstorm retorted, starting to bristle.

"Unlike you flying cats we don't learn to do something we don't have to do!"

"It seems that you need the skills now!" Billystorm hissed, dropping into a crouch.

_He doesn't know what he's up against, _Lionblaze thought as he looked at the tom, who was starting to growl too. _He doesn't know... I have the power of the stars in my paws._

"Are you sure want to fight," Lionblaze grinned as he mewed it. He went into a leaping crouch and smoothed his tail, ready to leap, Billlystorm doing the same.

"Wait!" Dovewing yowled, stepping in between the two angry toms. "Don't fight- remember, we are part of the same clan- _clanname here_."

Billystorm shook out his fur, getting to his paws. "Your right... lets just cross the river."

Lionblaze, glaring at Dovewing, took a couple of steps back and then leaped over the river, paws just skimming the edge. Billystorm jumped as far as he could- and landed over the river too. Cinderheart just swam in, paddling easily.

_I forgot- she knows how to swim from Jayfeather teaching her, _Lionblaze thought, and remembered, shuddering, him and his littermates holding kits as they tried to swim in a fast-flowing dangerous river.

Dovewing leaped as far as she could, landing about half-way and then swimming with Cinderheart for the rest of the way. She and Cinderheart easily reached the banks withen a couple of minutes, though Dovewing was panting hard beneath a huge silver oak.

"Why don't we rest here?" Lionblaze suggested, and even Billystorm nodded as they all laid down.

**?'s POV**

A gray tom with long fur leaped over a log easily, and turned back to see his companion, a brown she-cat with white flecks on her back.

"Come on, Blossom," the gray tom rumbled. The she-cat, Blossom, just huffed and scrambled over the fallen log. " Your just better at this stuff, Stripe. I mean, really?"

Stripe rolled his eyes as he helped Blossom over the log. After clearing through some bushes they stopped at a fast-flowing river.

"I recognize this landmark!" Stripe breathed as he looked at it. "If we follow it we'll be...there soon."

Blossom glanced up at him. "Father... what if our family isn't there?"

Stripe's gaze grew dark. "Then I don't know what we'll do." Tail now drooping, his old excitement gone, Stripe was about to cross the fast-flowing river when he heard a howl, and six rouges leaped out of some bushes by a silver oak.

"This is our territory! Leave it now!" A white she-cat with ginger patches and one eye hissed. Suddenly she saw the long furred gray tom. "Its...you!"

"Yes- it's me, Stripe, and this she-cat here, Blossom. It's good to see you again, Bright."

"Why call me that? You know my real name..." the white she-cat, who seemed to be the leader of her group, replied.

Stripe hissed, "Our enemies could be anywhere! We have to remain quiet and search for our lost families. We are almost there."

Bright dipped her head and turned to the other five rouges. "I can't lead you anymore... I have to travel with these two. Raider, you are the leader of the group now."

A black and silver tom nodded respectfully. "You led us well for a short time...Bright, and we hope to see you again someday." He whisked his tail at the rouges.

"I'm glad you understand, Raider, of why I have to do this. You know my past... I just hope my mate, where ever he may be, is still alive." Bright rasped, then padded over to Blossom and Stripe.

"Let us go now."

Raider led the rouges back from where they came, while Bright and Gray and Blossom turned to the river. Stripe was the first to swim across, using his hind legs to push and his front paws to steer, and was quickly on the other side.

Bright glanced nervously. "I-I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, her one eye blinking franticly.

Stripe growled, "Then pretend you are being chased by dogs! If you don't jump or swim...you die!"

Bright's eye widenened, as if remembering something painful. She took a flying leap and landed on the other side next to Stripe.

Blossom was also swimming, and was almost to the other side when she suddenly hit a paw on a stone. Wailing, she lost control of herself and started to be pulled downstream.

"No! Blossom!" Stripe cried out. "Blossom!"

But the she-cat yelled, "I love you father!" And disappeared out of view as she was swept downstream, and Stripe heard a thud- her head hitting against a rock.

"No!" Stripe cried hoarsely. "NO! BLOSSOM!"

Bright padded up to him. "It's okay...it's okay... I'm sure she'll have a good afterlife. You know all of the things she has done in her life- she's a hero. She saved your life, remember?"

Stripe pushed her away. "But she was my daughter...and I don't know if my other two kits are still alive. _Or _my other son, far away."

Bright looked to the west, her gaze clouding as she did. "Stripe... we have to keep moving!"

"NO!" Stripe hissed. "I'm going to find her!" He fled downstream saying that.

Bright hesitated, looking into the trees.

Then she followed the gray tom with amber eyes. She blinked, and part of the sun caught part of her ravaged left side of her fave, where there was no fur and there was pink scars.

"Graystripe..."

**Okay, so who can guess who the other two are if Stripe is Graystripe? It's really obvious isn't it? XD**

**Mistystar's POV**

"Reedwhisker, choose who will go with you to find more rouge cats."

Her black deputy nodded. "Minnowtail, Heathertail, Tigerheart, and Whitetail will come, Miststar, with me."

Miststar, from where she was standing on the leader's boulder next to the leader's den, smirked. The clan was strong, and the other clan wouldn't know what hit them.

_The other clan doesn't know we are getting stronger, which is a good thing. They don't know how much power we really do have. They think we are weak because we have less cats, but they are wrong._

_They will rue the day they decided to oppose us, the great Riverclan._

**Did you like this chapter? I sure hope you did. Um, so yeah, they kept their clan name as Mistystar really wanted it to be- Riverclan. So, please remember to read and review(I got 113 views yesterday... and only 2 more reviews. :/) Because if you don't Cinderstar gets to torture you! :D**

**I'm also very sorry about the lack of action. Soon there will be more, but for now it's just building up the two clans- Riverclan and ?clan. I'm still goint for Echoclan but I do like Braveclan!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	8. C7: The New Clans

**So a few of the Clan cats have survived, huh? Can you guess what Sunny's real name is?**

**And now... for the next chapter! You'll get another new cat, a Gathering, and Sky/Thunder's new Clan name! Yay!**

**I'm accepting two more apprentices, three kits, two warriors, and two queens/elders for each Clan. Please read and review!**

**Honey's POV **Honey crashed through the bushes and almost into a tree. Dodging at the last minute, she realized she was in a small clearing. On one side was a fallen hollow log, surrounded by toadstools.

_I guess I could stay here and hide- after all, the dog can't reach here. My scent should also be hidden from the stench of mushrooms. _She crawled in, scooping out cobweb and clawing together moss. It was actaully pretty big in the hollow log, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep inside.

_I hope I can find Apple and Sunny soon tomorrow, before the dog can get either one of them and rip them apart..._

_Or something worse finds them._

**Sunny's POV**

After realizing that I was alone, I ran by the river, following their scent- until I smelled another scent.

_No! I can't find them- they'll recognize me! _I thought frantically. _It looks like they already got Applefur..._

Peering over the bushes I saw five cats- Applefur, and four others. I saw three others I knew but the fourth, a ginger tom, I didn't. Ducking my head, I shoved through the bush and into the area they were in.

Apple and the ginger tom, who's backs were turned, whipped around. Another ginger tom- Lionblaze- and a gray she-cat – Cinderheart- eyed me carefully, and Dovewing narrowed her eyes.

"Hi...?" I mewed.

Lionblaze growled, "Applefur... you know her don't you?"

Dovewing nodded. "Her scent is on your pelt!"

"Yeah... this is Sunstrike, of Windclan." Applefur replied.

I glanced at Applefur warily. _Why'd she tell them?! _I hissed at the she-cat, "Why'd you tell them?" _My thoughts aren't that different from my actaul words..._

Applefur bristled. "I had to- they would have already figured out if I hadn't!" she told me.

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there are more survivors. Skyclan, another clan, and Thunderclan are one clan. Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan are another. Shadowclan had 5 survivors, Windclan three, and Riverclan about eight. We want you to join us."

I tipped my head to the side thoughtfully. "Hm... I think I already know which clan to join. Applefur, I'm joining the Windclan's group."

The ginger tom, who was yet-to-be-named, growled, "We have more cats than they do. Your making the wrong mistake."

Applefur padded over to me. "No- I'm also joining the other clan... and you can't force us to join _yours."_

Lionblaze lashed his tail but said nothing except "Fine." I turned away, Applefur following, and we walked out of the clearing, smirking.

**?'s POV(Sorry I keep doing these!)**

A she-cat sniffed the air. _Cats._

But she wouldn't be bothered by other rouges, or packs of cats. She wasn't about to approach them, in case they _did _hurt her, even a little. Groups of cats- forget it.

She was a loner at heart, someone not about to confront and fight them, even ask to join the group of close-knit cats.

But one by one, they'd all die at one point, leaving themselves mad-grief and heart-broken. The she-cat wasn't about to put herself like that. She was going to survive- on her own. And no one would miss her, or want her, or feel sad about her. No one would even remember the she-cat, not even her rivals or family. No one would like – or hate- or know her at all. Even other animals that used to fear her... wouldn't know her anymore. Dogs have very short attention spans. And in the she-cat's mind, memory.

And that's how she liked it. The only other cats that remembered her were dead- her mother, sister, and her enemies. And she really liked it that way. Slinking along in the shadows, prowling for the kill.

But her name was the exact opposite of that. Her name was of the sun, the brightness. Of happiness.

The she-cat curled her lip. _Happiness is something brief before you die. _The she-cat only had a little happiness- of being alone in the night.

That was never going to change.

She was a loner at heart.

**Cinderheart's POV(Three days later)**

Lionblaze and Cinderheart entered Leafstar's den the day after they got back to report. Leafstar was in her nest, eating a sparrow.

"We have two rouges ready to join, Leafstar," Cinderheart mewed, smiling at the leader.

Leafstar looked up. "Thank you, Cinderheart, Lionblaze," she replied. "What are their names and what do they look like?"

Lionblaze spoke. "One is named Ginger, a...ginger she-cat, and the other is Blu, a blue-gray tom."

"Good. Do both look like they could join?"

"Yes. And also... we found applefur and Sunstrike. Both wanted to join Riverclan." Cinderheart whispered.

Leafstar bristled at that. "Mange-pelts!" she spat. "Thanks for telling me, Cinderheart, Lionblaze... can you two lead a patrol with Snowpaw and Cherryfrost?"

Cinderheart nodded and padded out of the den, Lionblaze quickly following. They padded past Echosong, who scrambled in her den as fast as she could.

Cinderheart let out a purr. "She found out?" and Lionblaze nodded.

"Dovewing and Jayfeather had to tell her or else... she'd get suspicious." he replied.

Cinderheart was about to reply when she saw a flash of a pelt by a clump of ferns. She stiffened, then relaxed. It was most likely a hunting patrol. She sighed.

Cinderheart pressed against him. "She'll get over it...like I did."

Her mate rolled his eyes, mewing, "After a few _moons_, Cinderheart!" and she shoved him, purring loudly.

"It's a shame that Applefur and Sunstrike decided to join Riverclan though..."

Lionblaze nodded. "They would have been useful allies."

Cinderheart was about to agree when she thought of something. _When we saw a ginger flash... we thought it was Sunstrike..._

_But Sunstrike is tortorshell...Applefur is brown..._

_Who was that ginger cat?!_

**?'s POV **She quickly ducked through the ferns as a gray she-cat eyed her, then relaxed.

_She must think I'm a cat on her side... from what I know they're a huge group- one of two groups of cats. I wonder what they call themselves...?_

The she-cat gave her pelt a shake.

_I'll just slink by... none of them will notice me like that gray she-cat just did... wait. _He _said to kill as much enemies as I can... meaning that she will be the first._

She smiled to herself as a ginger tom next to her said her name. "Cinderheart".

_She will be the first._

_Cinderheart will be the first._

**Leafstar's POV **It was Gathering time.

Leafstar called together her patrol going to the Gathering- Jayfeather, Billystorm, Fallowfern, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Tinycloud. She had wanted to take Echosong but the old medicine cat was looking ill at the moment whenever she saw Jayfeather.

Jayfeather must be creeping her out.

Leafstar dissmissed the thought as the Gathering patrol raced to the island Lionblaze and Cinderheart were directing her(not Jayfeather, since he was blind, of course).

Finally Leafstar was at the tree-bridge and crossed it carefully with claws digging into the rotting bark. _This tree isn't very stable anymore, is it? _She wondered as she crossed.

After crossing, her clan quickly padded into the clearing and to the Great Oak(I don't remember what it's called sorry! XD).

Leafstar saw Mistystar standing on a low branch of the Great Oak, and leaped up onto a higher branch with no effort. The leader of Riverclan glared at her.

"Let's start the Gathering," Leafstar told the blue-gray she-cat. Mistystar nodded curtly and yowled for the Gathering to begin.

"I'll go first." Mistystar began. "Our clan is doing well, we thought of a different name for our clan as Riverclan doesn't describe all of the cats in our clan. We are now MistClan, not because of my name, but because of the...water in mist, which Riverclan loves, spying and sneaking in mist, perfect for Shadowclan, and the moor's fresh dawn mist, which best suits Windclan."

Leafstar eyed Mistystar. _It isn't right to change your name over and over again. _That's why their name was so important to Leafstar's clan. She had a tough time deciding the name but she'd finally gotten it.

"We also found two of our warriors, Sunstrike and Applefur that are now part of the clan... that is all."

Leafstar shot her a curious look. "Okay... we've also decided on our name. Origanlly we were going to be Fireclan, in honor of one of the best cat in the forest... but we found a better name that suits both of our clans, through and through, that Skyclan cats love and Thunderclan cats _are_. We do not fear these and we are used to them."

Leafstar paused. This name was even more important than a name like Fireclan...and that was why it was called what it was called.

"We will now be Stormclan."

**So this chapter is longer than the others because I had more stuff to put in it! :D But what will happen to Cinderheart? :O Read on to find out and look at my forum please! :D**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	9. C8: Pandas and Bubbles

**So the clan is Stormclan! Sandstorm's name ends with storm...and thunder and the sky has to do with storms...so I guess it fits? :D**

**I'd really love it if you guys could review, EVERYONE please do! I got off to a rocky start with this fanfic(no reviews for first three chapters I posted!) but now I have 21. Make that number rocket up, now! Please do!**

**Billystorm's POV**

"We are now StormClan." Leafstar announced to the cats at the Gathering. "Also, Mistystar, for now we only claim Thunderclan territory. You can have the rest."

Billystorm saw Mistystar give the leader a curt nod and hop off the branch saying, "The Gathering is over!"

Billystorm quickly nudged Tinycloud and Fallowfern to Leafstar, who was now at the base of the Great Oak next to Jayfeather and Echosong. The three were talking quietly.

"...mists..."

"But...prochecy..."

"Cinders...blaze...storm...destroyed!"

"...wait...dreams..."

Billystorm tipped his head to the side. _What are they saying that they have to speak very quietly? _He wondered.

Then he shrugged- it didn't really matter...for now.

As he padded past a holly bush, he didn't see a pair of gleaming eyes watching him.

Which blinked and disappeared.

**Jayfeather's POV **Jayfeather scented Leafstar and realized that the leader was coming over to him and Echosong to talk.

_About my dream... _He thought. Several nights ago he'd had a very strange dream.

"It was about mists so..." Leafstar began.

"But we have to think about the prophecy and what it means!" Jayfeather retorted.

Echosong frowned. "What was the dream again?" "Cinders...next to a blaze of fire, and StormClan was fighting someone...and a cat was destroyed!" Jayfeather recited for the umpteenth time. _Great Starclan, how many times will they have to listen to me telling the dream to them? Mouse-brains!_

"But we have to wait... these dreams could mean anything," Leafstar mewed.

"No! They mean the destruction of StormClan, of everything we've hoped for and created!" Jayfeather retorted, and he was sucked back into his dream again...

_**(Dream)**_

_Jayfeather was in an oak tree, and he could see in his dream._

"_Uh oh, an omen." he muttered as he watched the scene below. "Look out everyone, another enemy is approaching...for the 100__th__ time maybe?"_

_There was the StormClan camp, and cats were fighting all around. It was StormClan against a bunch of...rouges? Another Clan? The Dark Forest asking for redemption? Jayfeather snorted. As if _that _would ever happen. Cats didn't go to the Dark Forest for no reason at all- like Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Mapleshade...and a lot of others._

_Suddenly, one cat went limp and the invaders raced off, screeching in fear. "He's dead! He's dead!" one cat yowled._

_Jayfeather watched as StormClan gathered around another cat and celebrated. "We won! Yes!" one cat cheered, while another shouted out, "We beat those losers to Starclan!"_

_Jayfeather rolled his eyes as a third retorted, "You mean the Dark Forest, duh!"_

_Suddenly mist swirled around the cats, who howled in surprise and fear- a little like the invaders had before, though this was a bit different._

_Cats started to bump into each other in confusion, and even Jayfeather couldn't see through the fog that had surrounded Stormclan's warriors._

_All of a sudden, the mist disappeared, and the cats tried to relax but it looked like they couldn't. Jayfeather really couldn't blame them. There was a lot of chaos as cats tried to regain their bearings, as they stumbled around, lost and senses jumbled._

"_At least that's over," he grumbled, shaking out his gray tabby pelt. But there was more yet to come._

_The scene flashed and suddenly everything went dark, making Jayfeather's orb-like-blind blue eyes shine in the darkness._

_Then he was in a forest, just like Thunderclan's forest but for some odd reason Jayfeather didn't recognize anything. It was like being at a Gathering when no one is there at all- he was now the cat lost, not the StormClan cats from eariler._

"_What the-" he gasped as a blaze of fire all of the sudden shot up into the sky, but keeping to the ground as a small forest flame, and cinders were created, so the blaze of fire was wiped out, leaving the cinders left._

_Jayfeather noticed that the cinders was arranged in a heart-like symbol. "Huh?"_

_Then a dark shape lunged for the cinders as it formed into the shape of a cat. The dark shape- that looked like a she-cat – tore up the cinders until there was nothing left. The cinders was destroyed._

"_What does this mean?" Jayfeather whispered as his vision faded to black and we woke up, panting and sweating from his nightmare._

"_Is this a sign from StarClan?"_

**A/N: When Jayfeather views it for a second time, he's just thinking about it and in his mind, replaying and reliving it. So it's not like he fell alseep or anything. Sorry if I messed that up...**

_**(No more dream! Yay!)**_

Jayfeather thought about the dream again.

"I don't know what it means but we are going to have to be careful...right Jayfeather?" Echosong prompted him. "Jayfeather? Jayfeather? _Jayfeather_?"

Jayfeather shook out his fur, distracted. "Huh- oh yeah, that's right Echosong. Be careful."

Leafstar then mewed, "Lets get all of StormClan and head home... I don't want to be around where Mistclan or an apprentice could overhear us...or a loner. Jayfeather, are you sure this is a good place for Gatherings that no rouge or loner could really go to?"

"Positive. And if there was a loner that strayed on, you'd see it crossing the tree-bridge." Jayfeather replied dryly. _Mouse-brain!_

Leafstar pushed him to Lionblaze and Cinderheart, who were standing side by side as they talked, and the StormClan Gathering patrol left... but Jayfeather's mind didn't as he still thought about his troubling dream.

_Starclan what does this mean?!_

He didn't notice(of course) a pair of eyes blinking at him as if to say, _I'm your answer._

**There! So a new dream...oohhh what does it mean? O_O XD It's that she-cat's turn now! :D**

**?'s POV **After crushing the ferns, the she-cat crossed the tree-bridge and exited the island. Racing to a barn by the moors, she stopped at the enterance when she heard the yip of a dog.

After waiting for a few seconds, she realized no pup was in the barn, and just padded straight in- only to be attacked by a tom cat.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "This is my barn!"

The she-cat wriggled out from beneath him. "Sorry, I didn't know, idtiot," she spat crossly back at his paws.

"Well go find your own." the tom, a cream and gray tom, growled. He had unblinking blue eyes.

"Ugh. I don't want to live in a barn. Look, get out of my way, I only want to stay the night." she snapped.

**A/N: You only need to read the first three sentences of the tom's ramble below...XD**

The tom blinked. "Oh, really? Hi! My name's Panda, son of Smokey and Floss! They're dead now, of course...but... they've been dead for about a year now! And I'm two years old how old are you? It's been so long since we had visitors. You should meet my sister. How long are you staying here? I mean if you want to stay for a while you can but we already have another visitor too- he's a kit called Flea and he likes to play moss-ball, he's two months old and he's black and white and he has the cutest green emerald eyes...want to meet him? Our place is really nice you could live here too you know so come on in! And we have loads of food because the No-furs feed us too! So what's your name again and your a little rude sometimes!"

Panda took a breath. "We'll offer you to stay it's a really great place except Yip, he's the dog that lives in the No-fur's house nearby and he's really small and white but he's only noisy and annoying. He wont cause any trouble to you or me or anyone else or the No-furs, I think they like him around and it's really the horses you have to look for because they could smoosh you flat-"

She whisked her tail. "You'll let me stay?" she asked. She didn't really need the comfort- or Panda - she only wanted to find a place she could call her 'base' until she was done in the area.

And this looked like a good place.

He nodded.

The she-cat tried to put on a sweet face. "Sorry about my rudeness. I tend to snap at cats when I don't get my way," she meowed. "My name is-is" she quickly searched for a fake name she could use.

_I know! _"My name is Bubbles." _Ugh, what a weak and stupid name...why couldn't I think of something else?! _The she-cat, for now called Bubbles, thought unhappily.

"Oh- hi Bubbles! Want to see my littermate?" Panda offered. "Her name is Janey."

"Uh...sure." The she-cat stuttered. Anything to make Panda think she was just a helpless young she-cat. Which she wasn't.

'Bubbles' followed Panda inside the barn to where a golden she-cat with blue eyes just like Panda's was laying down. She had a small kit in her jaws.

"Panda, I'm afraid Flea will die- oh, hello there!" Janey greeted. "My name's Janey, and this is a cute little kit we found... his name is Flea."

Bubbles blinked. "Okay? Panda offered me to stay the night, is there any prey in this barn?"

Panda nodded again. "Mice in the corner," he replied, and Bubbles padded to where he said.

Stalking a mouse, she pounced but landed ahead of it. Whisking around, she grabbed the mouse in her jaws.

_Another great kill_, she thought as she ate the mouse.

_And there will be an even better one soon..._She thought as an image of the gray she-cat, Cinderheart, popped into her mind.

_Hello, insanity._

**Um so the last thought was a little random...but she's a little insane, Bubbles is, and that isn't her real name just a code name she's using for Panda and Janey... **

**So I'm just imagining- what if Floss had two more kits and this time they didn't take the kits away? Then later Smokey and Floss died, just leaving them. **

**So Panda is two years old, and Bubbles is...two and a half. So she's right around his and Janey's age.**

**And Flea isn't based off of a Clan kit, and Bubbles isn't a Clan-cat-turned-rouge-or-killer-or-loner-or-kittypet. She's just always been a rouge-or-loner. But she likes to kill cats, as you can see as she thinks of Cinderheart.**

**This chapter took me no time at all so I'm wondering... : / Am I doing something wrong if this only took me 10-20 minutes to write?**

**So anyway, please read and review!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	10. C9: Cinder's Demise

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have this thing, it's called a quiz. It isn't on fanfiction though... but it's called Where in the Warrior cat world do You belong? And I've hat like 300 people take it...including myself. But still... it's Quibblo... So I saw that you can post stories on there! There's a lot of Warrior cat fanfics on there...O_O What happened to fanfiction?**

**So I was meaning to have Cinderheart's POV last chapter but made it too long with Bubbles and the dream. So she'll have this chapter instead! :D It will be very long..or at least longer than usual. Please read and review, and also sorry for spelling mistakes!**

**Sorry to those who thought that Bubbles is just one small obstacle...because she isn't. And her, um, skills, are NOT that...thing...with mates and all that. She just beats cats up and forces them to be her minion, basically. So get that in your head!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Cinderheart's POV**

Cinderheart was hunting solo, hunting a small but strong and sturdy thrush when all of the sudden it gave an alarm cry and flew off into the tight branches and open sky, flying away from her eager claws and teeth.

Cinderheart frowned. It had been 3 days after the Gathering and ever since that all of the prey she would try to hunt would become spooked and race off. And Cinderheart was a really good hunter.

But this was happening so often that in three days Cinderheart had caught one mouse. _One_ mouse.

_I'm never going to feed the clan! _She thought unhappily as she watched the thrush's wings flutter away.

_But I have to be strong for StormClan. _Yet she couldn't be.

Cinderheart stalked a vole next. Leaping on it, she was surprised when she felt it's small warm body tremble and die as she bit it. _Yes! Thank you Starclan for helping me to catch this vole!_

That's when a she-cat padded through the bushes. "Starclan may have helped you with that... but they can't help you now."

Cinderheart's head whipped around and locked on the she-cat. "Why are you on StormClan territory?" she demanded.

The she-cat smirked. "To kill you, of course."

Then she lunged forward.

**One day before...**

**Bubble's POV**

Panda offered her shelter for a whole moon. Then he said he'd think about it some more for another whole moon- well, he'd called moons 'months'. But Bubbles had shook her head and told him that she'd only stay for a few days, because once she killed Cinderheart, she would leave.

And she would kill Cinderheart soon.

Ever since the full moon Bubbles had been scaring away all of Cinderheart's prey so that the cat would get spooked. _After all, nervous prey is more dangerous, and I always loved a challenge._

As she carefully planned, Bubbles thought about the cats she had killed before. She had killed Smokey- but Panda didn't know it. She had killed Ladder, a silver some with odd gray eyes. She'd killed a cat called Pine that Clings to Rock, a young tom that lived up in the mountains, and she had enjoyed torturing a tom called Frost. He was dead, but he'd killed himself. Plus so many more.

Over time- killing an average of one cat every two moons, Bubbles had also figured out how to make full grown huge strong toms, or strong-willed smart she-cats turn into a mindless zombie, padding after you for the rest of your life. The toms liking you of course, the she-cats following you like a servant and master.

Bubbles was going to do it on Panda. The tom already seemed to like her- who wouldn't? - and she only had to raise a claw to make him fall and beg for mercy.

Mind controlling. That was how Bubbles had killed Pine, Ladder, and Frost(And tried with Smokey but the cat was attached to Floss, who she didn't kill!). She usually only killed toms but had once killed Yew and Pinky, two twins who were acting like idiots. They were of no use to her.

Bubbles set aside a mouse she was eating as she recalled Cinderheart. She was just like what Bubbles liked in minions- strong-willed, smart, and fit. Not some fat lazy kitten.

Maybe instead of killing her, she'd turn Cinderheart into a cat with no heart... as a slave.

Bubbles whats a black she-cat with pretty pale gray stripes and white paws. Her crystal-blue eyes reminded others of ice...or crystals. Either one.

The she-cat stood up. "Panda, I'm going to be gone tomorrow- I'm going to try to hunt a lot so I can repay you for sheltering me for a couple of nights."

Panda also stood up. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Quite sure... though can we take a walk real quick?" Panda agreed and followed her out of the barn, Janey playing a game with Flea and yowling, "Come back soon! It's almost dark!"

Bubbles and Panda walked for about ten minutes until they came to a rocky hill, a bit past the moors. The she-cat strode into a small cave. _My torture chamber, how I've missed you so much, _she thought as she looked into it. Her huge boulder was still outside, as it was before.

"Panda!" she called out to the tom, who ran over. "What is it?" he asked.

Bubbles pretended to be a bit scared. "I heard something in there...should we go check it out?"

The barn cat's eyes grew slightly wide. "Of course- it could be prey!" He quickly entered the small cave, most likely thinking it was a long tunnel.

At once Bubbles was in action, sliding the boulder across the cave's entrance. A couple of rocks also fell, making it seem like a rock slide had gone into effect.

"Panda!" she yowled. "Panda!" She tried to act scared for the cream and gray tom, but really she was grinning. He was trapped and there was no way out- except for a tiny hole at the top where she could drop in prey and food.

"Bubbles? I'm stuck and I can't shift the rock!" Came the terrified reply.

"I'll try," Bubbles grunted, but as she 'moved' the rock she 'accidentally' made it worse. "Can't get these rocks to move..." When in reality, she could easily free the barn cat.

"I'm going to die!" Panda wailed as he scrabbled against rock- Bubbles heard him try but failed. _He most likely only got scratched paws,_she thought.

Bubbles replied, "Wait Panda, I see a tiny hole- I can drop prey and moss-soaked water in."

Panda's sad but a little relieved gasp sounded. "Thanks Bubbles..."

"I'll get Janey and see if she can help shift the rocks, and I'll hunt for you." Bubbles told Panda.

"Thanks," Panda repeated.

"It's no problem," Bubbles replied, as she started to pad away to look for food. "Be back soon!"

As if.

**Back to Cinderheart's POV, current time**

Cinderheart growled and leaped out of the way of the rouge. It was a pretty black and gray she-cat, with white paws and glowing eyes, but _evil _glowing eyes.

"Why do you want to kill me?"Cinderheart asked the she-cat.

"Oh, no reason..."The she-cat growled.

Cinderheart sprang at the cat and buried her teeth in the other cat's fur. Growling, the she-cat twisted and raked her claws on Cinderheart's scruff and back, making Cinderheart bleed.

_This cat is strong! _The thought raced across Cinderheart's mind. _But I'm a trained and seasoned warrior, I should be able to handle her! _Cinderheart shrieked and dropped to the ground, pretending to be defeated. Grinning, the other she-cat charged at Cinderheart for the final attack.

Then she shot upwards.

Cinderheart used an explosive kick with her back legs, causing the she-cat to fly across the clearing. But the she-cat used her back legs to kick off a tree and race over to Cinderheart again, gripping Cinderheart's neck with her teeth.

_No! _Cinderheart thought. _It can't end this way!_

Blackness threatened to swamp over her and Cinderheart's once fiery wounds now felt dull.

_No... goodbye, Lionblaze._

As if on cue, Lionblaze sprang out of the bushes and, bunching his muscles, leaped at the enemy she-cat with the power of the stars in his grip.

Then Cinderheart blacked out.

**Lionblaze's POV(Sorry, this is in first person POV...)**

I was hunting with Sandstorm, Waspwhisker, and Nettlesplash when I heard a shriek.

_Cinderheart!_

Dropping my rabbit, I raced into the bushes, leaving the hunting patrol behind with shock faces.

"Wait!"Sandstorm called out. "Your rabbit!

"I don't care!"I retorted as I left the area, and sprinted as fast as I could to where I scented a rouge, Cinderheart and- blood!

_Cinderheart is hurt! _Was the first thought that flashed into my mind as I saw the rouge standing over her, about to make the final kill.

But then Cinderheart kicked her and made the rouge sail into a tree, which she used as a spring to shoot back at Cinderheart and bit her throat.

_No- Cinderheart! _Lionblaze bunched up his muscles and leaped at the rouge she-cat, practically flying over Cinderheart and into the rouge, who's eyes widened as she struggled to get a grip on me.

Looking at the she-cat's pelt I realized that this was a strong, lithe she-cat that could beat anyone in a battle...but I wasn't just anyone. I was Lionblaze, part of the Three!

I did a round-house kick and she was pushed to the ground. I raked her tail and legs with my claws, and she hissed in anger and pain.

Then she tried to scramble to her paws, but I pushed her down and growled, "You _never _attack Cinderheart or _any _of my Clanmates ever again, got it, mange-pelt?"

The black she-cat nodded furiously. "Good,"I snarled. "Or else I _will _kill you!"

The she-cat raced into the bushes and out of sight as soon as I sidestepped off of her. But I didn't care that she'd escaped- Cinderheart needed to be tended to!

I carefully dragged Cinderheart back to camp, where shocked cries and _That's where you went _grunts came from Sandstorm and Waspwhisker while Nettlesplash watched with frightened eyes.

"Well?" I snarled again. "Don't just stand there! Get Jayfeather and Echosong!"

Dovewing raced into the Abandoned Twoleg nest and seconds later, she ran back out with Jayfeather hard on her paws, Echosong slowly following.

I was there the whole time as they tried to save Cinderheart's life, but the she-cat's breathing was shallow and her pelt matted and bloody.

Echosong looked up at me. "Lionblaze...I'm so sorry."

Jayfeather nodded, his blind blue eyes dulling. "Lionblaze... Cinderheart isn't going to make it." I watched my brother in disbelief as he continued.

"Cinderheart is going to Starclan."

**Bubble's POV(Back to normal three-person limited point of view...good... it was hard writing in first person point of view. Also don't count on Bubble's having many more point of views now, because...well, you know, her plan kind of failed so...XD Anyway the chapter is almost over so continue reading on and I am sooooo sorry this is such a long Author's Note... at least there wont big a such big one at the end! :D)**

She had never, never, never, _ever_ lost a battle before.

But that golden tom, which from spying she knew was Lionblaze, was special. There was something about him that made Bubbles certain about one thing.

Bubbles was never going to kill _him_.

But She did do a good work on Cinderheart... the gray she-cat would most likely die. And Lionblaze had branded her as special to _him _so...

The thought made Bubbles blink as she remembered Panda. _I need to go catch prey for him!_

Bubbles was in a small clearing on the edge of...what was it? StormClan?...territory and was licking her wounds. Finishing and straightening up, Bubbles quickly caught a mouse and a shrew and raced to her torture chamber, where Panda was wailing, "Janeyyyyy! Bubbleeesssss!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and hollered, "I'm coming Panda!" in her best Janey voice.

She was guessing that Panda was already half-insane because he easily bought it. "Good... Janey hurry up!"

Bubbles climbed to the top of the cave and dropped the prey in the small cave- well, only the mouse, that was. She needed Panda to become lean and skinny, not fat on Twoleg food like he was before.

"Brother dear, is this what scares you most?" she asked. This was part of her next plan.

"No of course not, Janey, and you know that!" Panda's muffled voice came back to her. "I hate badgers, remember? That time when Smokey took us out of the barn and we saw a b-badger..."

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. _This is getting interesting. _"Can you remember anything from the last three days?" she cooed.

"Of course I can Janey- the girl, Bubbles came... you know, she's really pretty. And...yesterday...no I can't remember yesterday." Panda's reply came through the tiny hole.

_This is perfect! _Bubbles thought. "Oh! Remember- the badger that broke into the barn? Bubbles saved you from it, and I got a little hurt. But I'm okay now!" She did in her Janey voice.

"Really? Thanks! But. But then I got trapped in here!" Panda's now-small voice sounded, making Bubbles smirk. Really, Panda was making it easier and easier for her to manipulate him.

"Yes...Bubbles has shifted most of the rock already, and you'll be out soon!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"'K..."

_So now he thinks I'm his saver, when I really trapped him... but Janey needs to be 'killed' so Panda wont look for her... I guess I can manipulate her instead. _Bubbles said, "I have to Panda but Bubbles will be here tomorrow!" and raced off to the barn.

There, Bubbles coaxed Flea and Janey out of the barn and to some more caves... and then another rock slide _oh just happened _to come at the precise moment.

All three would become her slaves... Flea would be easy, Panda was already in her grip, and Janey already admired Bubbles. Cinderheart was practically dead by now, and her mate, Lionblaze, would probably go insane...everything was working out for Bubbles... well, she didn't need her name anymore. She could use a different one, to be intimidating.

And it all started the day a black and gray she-cat was attacked by a cream and silver tom outside a barn, on the lake.

**There's my chapter! And so just remember to read and review... and if you don't like this then PM me and tell me why... so...**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**I might be doing two versions from now on- like the real version at the top, and a version for those who don't like the top version at the bottom... So what does anyone/everyone have to think or say about that?**

**YES! Almost five pages long on Open Office!**

**Remember that I'm still accepting rouges! So please read and review! :D**


	11. C10: Dreams Again

**Cinderstar377 here! :D**

**I wont be able to write much when school starts, of course, but I'll still write! :) Sorry for the long AN and update, this chapter was hard to write.**

**And I'm not updating Sun's Reign until I get another two reivews! So review on it or else...*pulls out 'discontinued' stamp.**

**Cinderstar: Don't make me! *Grins and takes out her own stamp Snowstar: *Rolls eyes * Jeez, Cinderstar give them a break!**

**Cinderstar: HEY! *She and Snowstar start fighting**

**Snowstar: Ha! I win!**

**Also, who wants to do my poll? Should I keep Cinderstar or should I change it between Cinderstar377 and Snowstar377? More people(out of fanfiction) know me as Snow, but...do the poll please! Your opinion really does matter to me.**

**Dream time! With er...Jayfeather...and the memory Echosong has is just like after a Gathering in Skyclan's Destiny, but it's a little different.**

**Sorry...he's a mouse-brain but HE'S STILL MINE! He is your's truly...XD**

**So... Jayfeather's POV**

"No..." his brother whispered hoarsly to him. "S-she can't die."

Jayfeather's shoulders sagged as he listened to his golden brother, who's pelt was probably now a dull orange.

"I'm sorry, but she has a deep neck wound we can't heal."Jayfeahter mewed to Lionblaze. "Got it?"

"Jayfeather, I love her and I don't want her to die!...Why couldn't it be me?" Lionblaze growled.

_You're one of the Three, you can't die... _Jayfeather wanted to tell his brother, but Lionblaze had already left his den.

Echosong nudged him. "It's okay, there are always deaths in a clan. I saw one of my closest friends die in the fire..."

"Who?" Jayfeather asked, he wanted anything, to think of _anything _to get the thought of death of Cinderheart out of his head.

"Sharpclaw." Echosong replied, there was a small tone of sadness in her voice. "Deputy of Skyclan."

Jayfeather frowned, it sounded like Echosong had known him but...

Probing her memories, he quickly found a memory of Echosong and Sharpclaw together.

"She deserves to be a medicine cat of Skyclan!" Echosong was retorting.

Echosong looked much younger than now, a few moons older than Jayfeather was, and Sharpclaw looked around the same age as Berrynose had been. _These cats are young to have so much power._

Sharclaw's fur was fluffed up and his eyes blazing. "Frecklepaw is a day-light warrior- she can't have an important role in the Clan like that!"

Jayfeather's eyes were clear and bright so it was easy to see- and scent- the approach of Leafstar.

Like Echosong, the Skyclan leader looked as old as Whitewing had when she had Dovewing and Ivypool- very young.

"Sharpclaw, do not speak like Echosong like that. She is our medicine cat. Echosong... have you had a sign from Starclan about Frecklepaw?"

Echosong had shaken her head. "I've searched and searched but haven't found an omen yet..."

"And there wont be!" Sharpawclaw rolled his eyes. _She was friends with this cat? _Jayfeather thought in disbelief. _He's _deputy _of Skyclan?!_

Leafstar hesitated. "Echosong, look for more signs... you better run to camp before it rains." As the leader spoke the clouds closed in and it started to drizzle slightly.

Echosong nodded curtly before racing away and jumping over a small gorge, disappearing in the rain.

"Don't ruffle Echosong's fur," Leafstar commanded.

"Then make sure she stays out of mine!" Sharpclaw retorted.

Jayfeather pulled himself out of the memory, leaving Echosong's mind.

"So... he is...dead?" Jayfeather chose his words carefully.

Echosong replied angrily, "Of course!"

Jayfeather backed away. "Okay, okay, Echosong... I'll leave."

And with that he padded out of his own den.

**(Time Skip)**

That night Jayfeather returned to his den, though right before he did he glanced up at the sky. _Moon-high. _Even though he couldn't see the stars, he still used his other senses to tell time.

Jayfeather then walked into his den, glancing at Cinderheart. _I'm going to give her poppy seeds in the morning, so she can have an easy walk to Starclan_, he thought as he curled up. _I wish Lionblaze wouldn't be so sad..._

Then, a few minutes later, Jayfeather found his breathing becoming shallower, his eyes growing drowsy, and he soon fell asleep.

**Dream time! :D**

_Jayfeather looked around to see that he was at the edge of the lake, on Thunderclan's side. He noticed he could see...obviously, since he was dreaming... and the pebbles reflected the lake, showing the starry sky. It was night time, just like the real time..._

_Then a golden tom padded out of the trees and over to the pretty lake. Jayfeather recognized Lionblaze... his brother._

"_I'm in Lionblaze's dream!"He realized out loud as his brother came over to meet him. Luckily, the golden StormClan warrior didn't seem to hear._

"_This...this is where Cinderheart and me...would meet,"Lionblaze whispered. "At night like now...just the two of us.."_

_Jayfeather's tail rested gently on his brother's shoulder. "I don't know what to do," Lionblaze continued, as if he didn't notice Jayfeather- or didn't care. "I don't know what I'd do without Cinderheart."_

_Jayfeather remembered Half-Moon, the love of his life. "Move on from her... but honor her memory." he told his brother simply. That was what he had done with Half-Moon...and he wasn't insane, was he?_

_Was he?_

_Lionblaze pushed Jayfeather away. "I want her alive, not dead!" he hissed at his brother, making Jayfeather retort, "That stuff just can't happen!"_

_Lionblaze's shoulders seemed to sag when Jayfeather said that. "I wish it could."_

_Jayfeather watched Lionblaze race away, and making Jayfeather feel even more lost than before._

_He started to pad around the lake on Thunderclan's side, sighing. "Why can't Cinderheart live...?"_

_Then a voice whispered in his ear._

"_Jayfeather... but she can."_

_His eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice. "Hollyleaf!"_

_The black she-cat came into view next to him. "Jayfeather..." His sister mewed. "I know how to let Cinderheart live."_

_Jayfeather brushed against her. "How?" he asked sharply._

"_Come with me, into Cinderheart's dreams."_

**Cinderheart's POV(This isn't really a dream for Cinderheart... more for Jayfeather. But it isn't Jayfeather's POV, now is it?)**

So much pain.

So much coldness.

So much black.

Cinderheart couldn't feel anything emotion but pain, couldn't see anything but black, couldn't hear anything but a strange buzzing.

_I'm going to die... _Cinderheart thought.

Then, an image of a certain small, skinny gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes appeared in the dark.

_Jayfeather? Is he coming to take me to Starclan?_

No..._Wait, he's alive!...so what is he doing here? _"Cinderheart..."he called out softly to her. Cinderheart saw him coming closer- no, _she _was coming closer.

Suddenly she was in a full form of herself- gray fluffy fur with blue eyes, not just some black void filled with pain and coldness- and was following Jayfeather as the blackness turned into a bright meadow. Cinderheart wanted to stop and just lay in the meadow – _like a kit...Cinderheart, you mouse-brain! _- but the medicine cat of Stormclan had other ideas.

He padded on.

Cinderheart still followed.

_But the meadow was so warm...and felt safe._

Then the meadow turned into trees, like the ones in her territory. That's when the two burst into a small clearing.

Cinderheart looked around, confused. _Where am I? _Then she stopped dead when she saw a cat in front of her and Jayfeather, who looked like he could see... for some odd reason...

It was... _no, it can't be!_

Hollyleaf.

"Y-your dead." Cinderheart suddenly found that she could talk. "Am I dead?" Jayfeather had been taking her to her death... _Walking to my death. She may be my old best friend, but I don't want to be with her and my family in Starclan!_

The black she-cat shook her head, green eyes glittering. "No, not yet anyway... that is why your here."

Cinderheart let out a relieved sigh, then cringed at the end of Hollyleaf's statement. "I'm here to die?"

Jayfeather, who was in the shadows, padded forward. "Yes, I can see," he nodded curtly to Cinderheart, "And no, you aren't. Hollyleaf learned when she joined Starclan that Starclan cats have the power to heal broken cats like you..."

Cinderheart's eyes widened. "Really! Then..." Suddenly a thought came to her. "Then why didn't you heal Brairlight?"

"Cinderheart, like _you_. She has a cripple pair of back legs that...well, even Starclan can't heal..."

Cinderheart lifted her head at Hollyleaf. "How will... how will you heal me?"

Hollyleaf's eyes flashed, and eight other cats padded forward from the shadows, just like Jayfeather had a few moments before to speak with Hollyleaf and Cinderheart- but now he was right next to Cinderheart.

"This is how."

**So...um...read and review please! :D**

**What happens if it fails? Cinderheart was one of my favorite characters in the books, but even so... I mean, I DID kill off Whitewing, and she's awesome! :O**

**I just realized that.**

**AND I let Crowfeather live- that ****_nasty mouse-brained awkward _****piece of fox-dung Leafpool loved for some odd reason! Really Leafpool?! You chose HIM?!**

**Um, sorry about that.**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	12. C11: What Happens When You Die?

**I wont let you wait long, so short Authors note.**

**I had a hard time thinking up cats that had died during Cinderheart's life time from the books, so... if I missed one, I forgot it, and instead put a regular Starclan cat not from her time. And Whitewing is...well, one of my favorite characters! :D**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Cinderheart's POV**

Hollyleaf's eyes flashed, and eight other cats padded forward.

"This is how."

Cinderheart instantly recognized the other eight cats- they were mostly cats that had died in her life time – only one from the terrible fire, though – and also from Thunderclan.

It was Ferncloud – the queen, Firestar – her old leader, Honeyfern – her sister! - Longtail – the blind elder, Mousefur – Who seemed happy in Starclan, Molekit – her brother who'd died of green cough, Whitewing – a great mother to Dovewing and Ivypool, and...her.

Gray pelt, just like Cinderheart's. Fur slightly longer than most other cats. Slightly darker stripes on the back. Blue eyes, even brighter in Starclan than in real life. Cinderheart could remember the crippled back leg, that even Starclan couldn't heal, the leg that Cinderheart almost had crippled. The name so close to her own.

Cinderpelt.

Cinderheart gasped and stumbled back, then remembered where she was. _I've set her free, that isn't me! _She thought rapidly, calming her down. Though her heart still beated fast.

"The nine of us will each heal you, giving a fragment of life back into your body, and heal your wounds slightly." Firestar told her, dipping his head.

Honeyfern stepped forward. "I'll be first."

Touching her nose to Cinderheart's, she meowed, "With this fragment of a life, I give you energy."

Cinderheart felt a bit of pain go through her, and then stop. _I remember how Honeyfern had so much energy...is she passing some of it on to me?_

Ferncloud was next. "With this...fragment of a life, I give you the power to defend ones weaker than you."

A blaze coursed through Cinderheart, almost shocking her. _Is this like a leader's ceromony?_

Fierstar picked third. "With this part of a life, I give you strength, even in the darkest hours."

"With this fragment of a life, I give you love." Molekit touched his tiny nose to Cinderheart's. "Use your love to everyone good to you."

_When did he become so wise? _Cinderheart wondered as she gazed down at Molekit. _I wish he lived longer..._

"With this part of a life, I give you sight to see the good in everything." Longtail mewed, dipping his head. _He was blind, but now he can see._

"With this part of a life, I give you stiff limbs and creaking joints- no! I'm kidding!" Mousefur rasped. " With this part of a life, I give you justice. I first thought Firestar would be a downfall of Thunderclan... but I was wrong. Don't make the same mistake as me."

Whitewing walked forward. "With this fragment of a life, I give you happiness. Live your life well, Cinderheart, with the right tom."

_She means Lionblaze. _Cinderheart _had _to survive, just for her mate.

Hollyleaf was next. "With this part of a life, I give you loyalty. Be loyal to what you think is right... even if it means breaking the Warrior Code."

Cinderheart blinked. _She loves the warrior code! But in the end, she broke it back then, by killing Ashfur...but she was loyal to her beliefs, wasn't she? So that _almost _makes it right._

Finally, it was Cinderpelt.

"With this last part of a life, I give you spirit- spirit for Starclan, your life, and your love. Cinderheart..." The old medicine cat paused. "I was once you but you sent me back to Starclan. I'm happy that you live your second life...free. Thank you."

Firestar spoke now. "Cinderheart may have died, but now she will live again, with one life, not nine fragments, and not death so soon. Cinderheart will live again!"

Then all of the Starclan cats disappeared, leaving just Jayfeather and Cinderheart.

"Lets go back to camp," Jayfeather mewed, and Cinderheart melted back into blackness.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather stretched at got up, only to crash straight into Lionblaze.

"Jayfeather... how is she?"

Jayfeather stiffened. _He can't know about the dream cinderheart and I had...yet._

"When will she die?"

Jayfeather replied, "I'm not sure..."

Hope flared in Lionblaze's scent, but then diminished. "You said she would die. When will she die."

_He needs to know_, the voice of Cinderpelt whispered in his ear.

_Got it._

"We shared a dream last night- Cinderheart and I. Cats from Starclan each gave a fragment of a life. Nine cats, and so when she dies...she may come back to life. For a third time."

"So she'll live?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather.

"She just might."

"Will she be okay?"

"...We'll just have to hope, Lionblaze."

**Bubble's POV**

Janey gave one last cry, then fell silent.

The black she-cat narrowed her eyes, and quickly moved the boulder to see Janey knocked out, on the floor, hardly breathing at all. At all.

Panda padded up to her. "Bubbles, what do you want me to do?"

She tilted her head at the cream and gray tom, and replied, "Go catch some prey... I'm hungry, and so is Flea. Then you can rest."

"Okay, Bubbles." Panda started to race away, but before he could leave the small caves and fallen rocks she called him back to say one last thing to him.

"Oh, and don't call me Bubbles, Panda." Pause.

"Call me Nightcloud."

**And... I just remembered Ashfur. But he was EVIL. His life would have been for EVILNESS!...even if he IS in Starclan. I guess.**

**So I'm not going to go back and include him.**

**Wait- NightCLOUD?! From what I heard(rumors, guesses, thoughts), Nightcloud and Breezepelt exiled themselves or something. And became rouges/loners. But I'm not sure if that is true or not... So... but then, where is Breezepelt then? Huh?**

**I think I said before that Nightcloud is just a two and a half year old rouge, but I'm changing that now. She's like a four or five year old black cat... with silver streaks she got from where?**

**So...**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	13. C12:Storm,Fire,Hawk,Honey,Blue,& Ginger

**I'll update three chapters of this and then go to TTW. Also, look to Sun's Reign if you want to adopt the story Twisted I have. If you do send a PM to me or review on Sun's Reign... because I wont let you have it you review for it on here.**

**I'm sorry of making one small battle like 8 chapters on The Sun's Reign, but I kept getting to four pages and then making it like 15 pages long...so I had to shorten it and then divide it up.**

**Here are the replied to the reviews(updated from last time):**

**Whisperbreeze- You never know...O_O**

**Tallstar12: Thanks for reviewing! Do you have an account? If so, the link is on the beginning of my profile. You should create an account if you don't have one and start roleplaying on my forum!**

**Iceflower of Thunderclan- thanks Iceflower- I didn't think it was that good, but...thanks again.**

**Silverwind1313-Here's your update. I'll update three chapters on this and then three chapters on TTW, as I said above.**

**The alliegances will be posted at the end of the chapter so hold on tight! XD**

**Here's the next chapter... Cinderheart's POV**

Cinderheart blinked open her eyes to see...herbs. Lots of herbs. There was a golden shape at the edge of her vision, which whispered, "Cinderheart? You awake?"

_Am I in...Jayfeather's den...? _she wondered. Then she remembered her dream.}

_Hollyleaf, Molekit, Honeyfern, Firestar... they were all there! And Whitewing... I'll have to tell_

_Dovewing and Ivypool I saw their mother! _Cinderheart thought.

Then she tried to sit up and say yes to the golden shape and - tried. But her paws felt weak and bruised and she slid back into her nest. Then she felt blackness sweep over her, and the last thing she thought was, _Will I really live to tell the tale?_

_r was this the last time I'll see day?_

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze crept out of his nest in the warrior's den. Walking as quietly as possible so he wouldn't disturb the other warriors, he padded to Jayfeahter's medicine cat den.

Cinderheart?" he hissed.

is mate seemed to blink open bleary eyes and step out of her nest, but she fell unconscious again. sighing, Lionblaze went back to the warrior's den- tripping over Billystorm's tail and almost hitting Dovewing- he went back into his nest and slowly fell asleep, tired beyond normal.

Then it was morning all too soon.

after a restless night of sleep, Lionblaze selected to lead the dawn patrol.

It'll help get your mind off of Cinderheart," Sandstorm told him. "Tinycloud, Fallowfern, Hawkpaw, and Blue will be going with you... and this will be Hawkpaw's warrior assesment."

awkpaw's mentor was Fallowfern, and Blue was around apprentice age, so Leafstar had told everyone that Tinycloud would be his mentor. Ginger, another cat joining the Clan, was going to have Nettlesplash for her mentor.

Also, Stormpaw and Firepaw are getting their warrior names tonight with Hawkpaw if he passes, got it Lionblaze?"

ionblaze nodded bleakly, his thoughts half on Cinderheart still. _At least something good in the future for StormClan. _"Then lets go already."

**Time Skip**

awkpaw did very well in the asessment, catching two sparrows and a thrush. Lionblaze's thoughts on Cinderheart were pushed to the back of his mind as he killed a mouse and two voles right after Tinycloud trapped another mouse.

Your ready to become a warrior for sure!"he praised the tom, who smiled. "Thanks... I just wish my father was here to see me become a warrior."

_Sharpclaw, isn't it? _Lionblaze wanted to ask the young cat, but didn't. "Well, he sees you from StarClan. I'm sure he was a great father and deputy."

Hawkpaw brightened a little at that. "Thanks, Lionblaze!" then he sped off into camp, which was a little ways away.

inycloud and Fallowfern bounded up to him. "What you said was very good," Fallowfern told him, and Tinycloud nodded. "Hawkpaw was acting a little gloomy the other day so I'm glad he's perked," Tinycloud added on.

ionblaze glanced at each of the she-cats. "Yeah, I guess." he was suddenly reminded of Cinderheart.

_lease let her live, StarClan._

e suddenly noticed Fallowfern's cough, and bones creaking. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

allowfern nodded. "Of course! I'm just starting to get old," she rasped. "I guess hunting and patrolling took it's toll on me... I'll need to see Echosong and Jayfeather for herbs."

hen they pushed into camp, to see Leafstar already waiting for them. "Ah, there you are!" she called out to them. "It's time for the warrior's ceremony!"

he turned to Hawkpaw, Firepaw, and Stormpaw, who were all next to her on the meeting area. The cats of StormClan were already gathered there.

Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend it, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked them.

I do!" Firepaw and Hawkpaw chorused, while Stormpaw mewed clearly, "Yes I do."

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stormpaw, from now on you shall be Stormheart. StormClan honors your energy and strength. Firepaw, from this moment on you will be Firesong. StormClan honors your compassion and kindness." Leafstar stated.

hen the leader turned to Hawkpaw. Lionblaze noted that the tom's eyes were shining in excitement. "Hawkpaw, you will now be known as Hawkwing, and we honor you for your skills and energy. Welcome to StormClan, Hawkwing, Stormheart, and Firesong."

he Clan quickly called out their names when Leafstar raised her tail for silence.

Blue, Ginger, come up here. Blue, until you get your warrior name you'll be Bluepaw. Ginger, until you earn your full name you will be Gingerpaw. Your mentors will be Tinycloud and Nettlesplash."

Bluepaw! Gingerpaw!" StormClan announced. Lionblaze joined in, but his eyes and vision strayed to Jayfeather's medicine cat den.

_et well soon, Cinderheart._

**Leafstar's POV**

Leafstar was about to jump down when the bushes trembled and a ginger she-cat padded out.

H-hi, I'm Honey..." the she-cat mewed. "Can I join your Clan?"

_**Allegiances**_

**StormClan**

_**Leader**_**, Leafstar- **brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Deputy, TBA* **_

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Echosong- **silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits) **

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Fallowfern- light ginger she-cat

Waspwhisker- dark dark ginger tom

Billystorm- ginger tom

Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Cherrytail- calico she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

Nettlesplash- ginger-brown tom

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice, Lilypaw _

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Seedpaw _

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Snowpaw _

Firesong- ginger she-cat

Stormheart- gray and ginger she-cat

Hawkwing- dark brown tabby tom

Honeytail- golden she-cat with green eyes and golden brown paws

**Injured cats(Cats to wounded to hunt or fight currently) **

Brairlight- crippled light brown she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat, deep wounds

**Queens(She-cats expecting or nursing kits): **

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

(Mother of Sparrowkit, a red tom, Hollykit, a cream she-cat, and Dustkit, a dark brown tabby tom)

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with a white belly and legs, permanent queen

**MistClan**

_**Leader, Mistystar-**_**Blue gray she-cat **

**Deputy, Reedwhisker-** black tom

**Deputy, Rowanclaw- **dark ginger tom

**Medicine cat- Littlecloud- **smallest tabby tom

**Warriors: **

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Sunstrike- calico she-cat

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

**Cats outside the Clan:**

Raider- silver and black tom, leader of a rouge group

Dog- huge brown tom Bright- white she-cat with ginger patches

Gray- long haired gray tom, called Graystripe

Nightcloud- formerly called 'Bubbles', black she-cat

Panda- cream and silver tom who lives in a barn at the horse-place

Janey- creamy she-cat, from the barn, Panda's sister

Flea- tiny black kit, foster mother is Janey

**Sorry if any of the words don't have a first letter before them. My computer is acting up and I can't fix it sooooooo...uh, imagination?**

**Please read and review, and two more chapters to go! :D**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	14. C13: A Holly's Leaves and a Honeyed Tail

**I've named my new cat! His name will be Thorn, so I can give him a warrior name when the time comes. So for right now he can be Thorn Kit(that's the middle name) _(That's my last name I'm NOT telling you!). Then he will be Thorn Paw _. Then Thorn _/_. I still haven't thought of his warrior name yet. Maybe I'll make him leader... Thorn Star _...hm. That has a ring to it.**

**Hold on one second. Brb.**

***pulls Thorn out of litterbox. * Jeez! Just climb out next time!**

**I'm sorry that the ceremony below is so rushed, I didn't know what else to put in it. **

**Uh, on with the actual fanfiction! Lol...XD**

**Leafstar's POV**

Leafstar blinked. "Oh-oh, well, your name is Honey, right?"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes please."

The whole Clan started to talk among each other, until Sandstorm called out, "Let her join after she does a test! How do we know she isn't a MistClan recruit?"

Leafstar nodded. "That's exactly what we'll do. Honey, who is the leader of MistClan again?" When the golden cat tipped her head to the side, confused, Leafstar pressed, "I'm old. I don't remember things."

Honey mewed, "Well, I don't know who or _what_ MistClan is, but from the name, Mist?" Jayfeather, from his spot, shook his head. "No! We have Clan names- Leafstar is a leader so she ends with star."

"Ohhhhhh! Then Miststar!" Honey replied, smiling as if to say, "_I'm right! I have to be right!"_

_No, _Leafstar thought. _Mist_y_star is the leader. _Aloud, she told Honey, "Close, Mistystar is the leader. Who's the deputy?"

"The...what? Is deputy like a rank?" Honey asked.

It went on like this, Honey not knowing much about the Clans and Leafstar telling her each position, until Leafstar questioned, "Honey, name a possible Clan name." This Honey must have known already. "Oh! Leafstar!" and got amuesed purrs from the crowd.

"No, make up your own," Leafstar explained patiently, and Honey furrowed her eye brows. Then Leafstar saw a fain outline next to Honey appear, so faint she almost didn't see it. StormClan below couldn't have seen it.

It was Firestar.

The ginger tom whispered in Honey's ears. Leafstar couldn't catch most of his next his words, but what she did hear was "Say...heart". Firestar disappeared after that. Then Honey spoke.

"Fireheart."

The Clan gasped. "Firestar!" Sandstorm wailed, while Dovewing looked up, eyes in grief. Echosong and Clovertail and Cherrytail, the only SkyClan cats alive other than Leafstar that knew Firestar in person all looked at eachother in sadness. Honey looked around. "What?" she asked, confused. Leafstar mewed, "firestar is the name of a great leader who died six moons ago. We honor him, he is a legend among our cats."

This made Honey's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Leafstar shook her head. _It doesn't matter, that was a sign from StarClan!_. "No, it's okay, because you saying Firestar's warrior name is an omen. You will be a warrior of StormClan- Honeytail. StormClan honors your... kindness and strength."

The whole Clan was stunned. Then Seedpaw cheered, "Honeytail! Honeytail! Honeytail!" And StormClan started to join in.

"Honeytail! Honeytail! Honeytail!"

"Firesong, Hawkwing, Stormheart, and Honeytail, you will all guard the camp for tonight," Leafstar mewed, gazing over her Clan. Well, at least her Clan, some ex-rouges, and the old ThunderClan. T_hings aren't what they used to be, are they? _She wondered.

_And nothing _will _ever be the same._

**Jayfeather's POV**

After the ceremony ended, Jayfeather went to check up on Cinderheart, Lionblaze right behind him.

"Is she okay? Is she okay? Is Cinderheart awake? Will she live? Is she allright?" Lionblaze pestered as they neared his den.

"No, no, no, maybe, I don't know, Lionblaze. Go away!" Jayfeather spat.

Lionblaze growled, "I don't care about your retorts right now, Jayfeather. I want to see Cinderheart-_now_."

Jayfeather shook his head, scenting and feeling his way through the Twoleg nest, approaching Jayfeather's den, Lionblaze still following him in worry. He still didn't like how it was enclosed-like, and even with it breaking down(slightly) he couldn't feel a draft from the roof. Plus, he kept feeling little sticks and stones and sharp branches stabbing at his paws from where mice and rats and such used to drop junk and trash on the cold stone floors.

_I wish I could see- I wish for a lot of things. Every cat does_, Jayfeather thought. _Get over it, mouse-brain._

He put a paw on Cinderheart's deep wound- or, at least where it should have been.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" he started to squeak like a kit. "Her cut is gone!"

Beside him, his golden brother let out a happy purr. "You did it Jayfeather!"

"No," Jayfeather whispered, his head down. He breathed, "StarClan did it."

Everything happened so fast.

Cinderheart blinked open her eyes. "Wha...?" she mewed. "Cinderheart! You're awake!" Lionblaze gasped.

But then- "No! No!" Cinderheart cried all of the sudden, and somehow getting to her paws, she fled out of the den. "Not you!" Jayfeather stared at the enterance to his den, blind eyes not seeing where she went. Jayfeather sensed that Lionblaze was feeling despair welling up inside of him.

"No- Lionblaze, it's okay, she's confused!" Jayfeather tried to stop his brother, but instead of staying where he was and listening to the blind tom, Jayfeather heard Lionblaze's heavy pawsteps as he raced out of his den.

"No..." Jayfeather trailed off. _Mouse-brain. __New drama to add to our problems? Don't we have enough already? _Jayfeather slowly picked his way out of his den. "Lionblaze...Cinderheart..." he muttered. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Don't do anything mouse-brained...brother." But that was a different voice, not his own.

_What is that voice? _He wondered, then he scented the air as he heard a new set of pawsteps. His blind eyes could start to see fuzzy objects, which outlined and became a bit more sharper as a few seconds wen past. Then a new scent wafted through the air, and towards Jayfeather's nose and body as he sniffed for this newest cat entering his medicine cat den. "Who is it?" he demanded. _Maybe Cinderheart and Lionblaze came back? _Wait- no. Then he wouldn't be able to see. But he soon recognized it.

_Hollyleaf!_

Suddenly he could see his sister's black pelt and warning green eyes. Hollyleaf's fur was bushed out. "Jayfeather!" she yowled.

"What?" Jayfeather muttered. "What is it, other than trying to make me deaf?"

"Jayfeather... you must go after them. Cinderheart will die, after everything we've done for her, if you don't hurry! Go! Now!" Hollyleaf ordered. "Before it's too late!" her fur spiked even higher than before.

_I need to go after them? But... no. If it's the will of StarClan then I have to. Plus, it's Hollyleaf telling me to._

Jayfeather raced out of his den, hearing Hollyleaf's last call. "Go now, Jayfeather! Cinderheart is about to die!"

**Sorry this chapter is so short next one will be longer, sorrya gain! XD**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	15. C14: Die!

**After this I'm updating TTW. I'm sorry, my work isn't well written is it? But you guys are so loyal...thanks.. *sniffs and starts to cry. ***

**Who wants Twisted? Please tell me if you do.**

**And, from my reviews, I see... that I need to work on Flames and Floods.**

**#1. Don't make Cinderheart die AGAIN!**

**#2. Quit having StarClan prophecies and messages from the Clan above.**

**#3. Slow down the amount of rouges coming in.**

**#4. Give Blupaw and Gingerpaw a warrior name.**

**If you would like to add to this list, please review and tell me! And I'll take off the list as time goes on. I guess.**

**Anyway!**

**Please read and review! :)**

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze crashed through some ferns, panting as he tried to catch up to Cinderheart.

"Cinderheart!" he called out her name desperately. "Where are you?!"

Her gray blue had soon become visible but faded out of sight again when she turned and rushed past the ThunderClan camp. After that, Lionblaze was relying on his nose to find his mate as he followed the scent towards the Ancient Oak.

"Cinderheart!" but there was no answer, as like before.

Lionblaze slowed down to catch his breath. _Where is she? _He wondered. _She has to be close by!_

His golden pelt fluffed up in alarm as he suddenly heard a yowl of annoyance. "Cinderheart!"

Lionblaze raced through the trees until he saw Ivypool, who was supposed to be in Sandstorm's hunting patrol along with Foxleap and Bluepaw, was on the ground, licking a small scratch. The silver and white tabby she-cat's fur was rumpled and caked with dirt. "What happened?" Lionblaze demanded as he gazed at his former apprentice's sister.

"Cinderheart happened!" Ivypool replied. "She pushed me aside as she raced through the forest- I don't know how, because she's supposed to be hurt."

Then Dovewing's sister's eyes widened. "Mouse-dung! Now she's scared all of the prey from here to the Dark Forest!"

Rolling his eyes, Lionblaze helped her to her paws. "Go get Sandstorm and Foxleap, and get your prey and go back to camp- but don't tell anyone what happened." Ivypool nodded and swiftly left.

"Good," Lionblaze muttered as he tried to run to Cinderheart again, trying to make up for lost time. _I've got to find her!_

Then he saw her.

Cinderheart was wrapped up in a bramble bush next to the Ancient Oak, quivering, tail over her nose. When she saw him her scared expression turned to anger. "Not you!"

"What?" Lionblaze asked in bewilderment. "What's going on, Cinderheart?"

But the gray she-cat shook her head. "Get away from me! Go away!"

Lionblaze shoved some of the brambles aside and, dragging her out, he pinned Cinderheart down.

"What's going on?" he repeated.

"H-he told me you're evil!" Cinderheart gasped. "Y-you've killed cats!"

_She knows I killed Russetfur, and it isn't exactly a secret I killed Shredtail. But I didn't mean to kill Russetfur, and Shredtail is part of the Dark Forest! _Lionblaze thought. "Who told you this?" he mewed out loud.

"B-bramblestar!" Cinderheart growled. "And I believe him! You didn't help me fight off that black rouge! You didn't help me get better! You didn't reassure me when everyone died!"

Lionblaze stared at her. "Bramblestar?" he echoed. "You believe him over...me? Cinderheart-"

"Get away from me!" Cinderheart screeched, and raked her claws down Lionblaze's stomach.

The golden tom leaped off of her, shocked, and looked at his new wound. He'd been so intent on finding Cinderheart, finding her happy, bringing her back to camp, that he hadn't tried to block her attack. And it was _bleeding_. Then he realized something. "Bramblestar wouldn't tell you that," he started to mew slowly as Cinderheart scrambled to her paws, and his belly still dripped blood. "He used to be... my almost f-father. He wouldn't tell you that, Cinderheart."

_But- Tigerstar and Hawkfrost look just like him! _A tiny voice in the back of his head told him. But Lionblaze pushed the thought away- Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were dead for the second time.

"No! He told me! And it can't be anyone else! Tigerheart is still alive! Tigerstar is dead again! Hawkfrost is dead again to!" Cinderheart retorted. "I believe my leader!"

"Cinderheart...I'm not evil. You know I was defending Firestar when I killed Russetfur, and when I killed Shredtail... well, he was part of the Dark Forest. He attacked _me_." Lionblaze gritted his teeth as he spoke. "No!" Cinderheart yowled again. _This isn't getting anywhere! _He thought.

"_Cinderheart_, I love you. Do you think I'd hurt you?" Cinderheart nodded and started to sob. "Y-yes! You don't l-love me."

Lionblaze started to gap at her, and he turned away and pushed through a bush, heading away from the Ancient Oak. "I wouldn't." He also heard Cinderheart go the opposite way, towards the lake. _Like I care, though. I can't believe she thinks I'd hurt or kill her!_

Suddenly he felt claws rake his back, which started to bleed as pain erupted. _Cinderheart? _No. He howled, surprised, and whirled around to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Lionblaze," a voice sneered.

It was a dark tabby pelt, with gleaming amber eyes- but not with the warmth that shone through Bramblestar's. This tom had even longer, sharper, and curved claws than Bramblestar would ever even hope to have- or even Hawkfrost. One ear, the cat's right ear, was split deeply, and scars shone on the cat's flanks and body and tail.

It was Tigerstar.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather picked his way through a juniper bush he'd gotten tangled up in earlier. _Common, StarClan! If you want me to save Cinderheart and Lionblaze clear the path for me or something._

Then he was through it, and, finally on a easy to follow path, he started following his brother's scent to the Ancient Oak.

Brushing past the clearing that held the tree, Jayfeather went to the shores of the lake, where he smelled Cinderheart. _But no Lionblaze? Where is he? _He wondered, his voice frantic. "Lionblaze!"

"_Lionblaze?_" he heard a snarl, and whipped around to scent Cinderheart. "What do you want with him?"

"He's my brother, and he's supposed to be chasing after you!" Jayfeather retorted. _What's with her? _Cinderheart growled. "I already talked to him. He doesn't love me, or care about me! He only cares for himself- not even _you_!"

"Cinderheart, your wrong." Jayfeather replied. Then he reached out into Cinderheart's memories, and as him blindness disappeared, he saw a gloomy trees with choking ivy, and in the distance, a few huge boulders stood next to a dark, sluggy river.

Jayfeather padded over to the boulders, and saw Cinderheart standing next to Tigerstar. _I'm in the Dark Forest! _Jayfeather realized. _With Tigerstar and Cinderheart! _He expected the gray tabby she-cat to run away, scared.

But Cinderheart didn't look terrified. Her ears were pricked and she seemed to be listening to the dark tabby's words.

"...love you. He hates you. Look how he killed Russetfur, Cinderheart. How do you know he wont do the same to you?" Tigerstar asked.

Cinderheart nodded. "But... Bramblestar. I've seen some things from him that are... like _that_, but he's been padding after me and kept trying to win me over."

Tigerstar shook his wide furry head. "He's only doing that to lure you in... and then kill you, Cinderheart. You can't trust Lionblaze."

Then Jayfeather realized that Tigerstar was the _him _Cinderheart had been talking about. It looked like Tigerstar was acting like Bramblestar to lie to her. And...they were talking about Lionblaze murdering Cinderheart and Russetfur.

And Cinderheart was believing the dark warrior.

"I know... and, is this StarClan? I once saw StarClan but it was...brighter. Nicer," Cinderheart mewed nervously.

"This is the darkest part of StarClan, where it's nice and shady. That's why I picked here- no cat can over hear us," Tigerstar muttered.

Jayfeather's jaw dropped open. _This can't be happening- or, it couldn't have happened!_

Then he was whisked out of the memory, and resurfused to the lake shore with Cinderheart, and darkness slamming over his vision. Not a moment had passed.

"You're wrong," he told Cinderheart. "Lionblaze is a respected and valuable warrior."

"But Bramblestar told me!" Cinderheart wailed. "Of course I'd listen to our former leader!"

"No. That was Tigerstar. The darkness was the Dark Forest, not a shady part of StarClan. You've been lied to, Cinderheart, and you need to fix it," Jayfeather replied firmly.

He felt Cinderheart's emotion change from madness to shock to...determanation.

"We got to get Lionblaze!" she gasped.

"Why?" Jayfeahter asked his confusion growing.

"Tigerstar and I set a trap for Lionblaze! Tigerstar was supposed to be killing him right now!" Cinderheart wailed. "Lionblaze is going to die!"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn! Cliffy!**

**How did Tigerstar get back to the Dark Forest? How did he hurt Lionblaze? What is Ivypool thinking- annoyance from being pushed aside by Cinderheart? And what will Leafstar eat for dinner?**

**All but Leafstar's question will be answered next chapter!...which is sad, because Leafstar's question was the best question.**

**One more chapter to go! And if you want Twisted...the time is now. Review if you want it! *transforms all readers into dogs and the story Twisted into a bone and throws it far far away ***

**Go get it, readers! You have to review to get it!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	16. Sryy4LongUpdate C15:Die again!

**Last chapter before I update Twolegs Turned Warriors! And I only got one review for the last chapter- a nice message from LawlClan.**

**I notice that's it the same exact message I got from another LawlClan reviewer: **

**This material is considered against FFN Guideline Rules. It contains a script format in the author's note. Please change that. Your story is reported. May your day be a good one.**

**So the last one I got(from a different fanfic from a long time ago...) was the same exact words... except from a different member of LawlClan. Do they even bother reading the actaul story? ****I have a plot! Not a good one, but... I still have one. XD**

**Jayfeather's POV **"What do you mean?" Jayfeather growled.

"Tigerstar found a way to hurt Lionblaze! When you've died twice you can hurt Lionblaze!" Cinderheart wailed. "Lionblaze is as good as dead."

Jayfeather whipped around into the trees.

"We have to get him."

**Lionblaze's POV**

"You!" Lionblaze hissed as he tried to bite Tigerstar's paws. But Tigerstar didn't budge from on top of him. "Yes, me. I found the path back to the Dark Forest... along with Hawkfrost and Brokenstar!"

_No- that can't be right! _"You're wrong," Lionblaze seethed as he smacked Tigerstar with his paw and wriggled out from the dark tabby's grip.

Tigestar unsheathed his long curved claws, which glinted in the light. "Lionblaze, join us. Join the Dark Forest."

"Of course not!" Lionblaze hissed as he leaped on top of Tigerstar. "You need to fade away- again!"

Tigerstar easily shook him off as Lionbalze tried to claw him. "There's no Firestar to save you now," Tigerstar mewed.

Lionblaze dove under Tigerstar's belly. _This has to work! _He thought.

The golden tom raked his claws on the the huge tom's stomach, which started to gush... not blood, but this dark ooze. Tigerstar stared at it in shock. "Wha..."

Suddenly Tigerstar was on top of Lionblaze, clawing out his fur. Lionblaze screeched as pain shot through him. _How can he hurt me? This isn't possible!_

Then Tigerstar leaned forward, fangs bared. "Time for you to die, Lionblaze," he growled.

"No!" Lionblaze retorted, but there was nothing he could do as Tigerstar's teeth enclosed on his neck.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather skidded and looked down the slope. Below was the Ancient Oak, and beside the oak he scented-

_Tigerstar! Pinning down Lionblaze! _He realized. "Cinderheart, over here!"

The she-cat raced over. "Oh no," she moaned.

Jayfeather listened to Tigerstar. "Time for you to die, Lionblaze."

"No!" Lionblaze roared, but Jayfeather heard his brother's voice fade, and scented blood. "Lionblaze!" he yowled, and next to him, Cinderheart tensed. "I'm going to get him!" The she-cat mewed determindly.

"You can't! You'll be killed- look how he hurt Lionblaze!" Jayfeather gasped as he stood in front of her- or at least, he _thought _he was standing in front of her.

But Cinderheart pushed past him. "I have to," she insisted. "This happened because of me."

Suddenly a leaf smacked into Jayfeather's face as Cinderheart ran down the slope and over to Tigerstar.

"come get me, fox-breath!" she growled. "Leave Lionblaze alone!"

**Lionblaze's POV**

There was nothing he could do- nothing, at all, that he could do- as the dark tabby's jaws closed around his neck, and blackness started to appear.

Lionblaze wouldn't give up. Instead he closed his eyes and stopped his struggles, becoming limp as he feigned death. Hopefully Tigerstar thought that the scent on the dark tabby's pelt was actaully Lionblaze's scent.

But Tigerstar still bit down and Lionblaze felt himself slipping away, and he looked out with half-open eyes as the area became fuzzier and fuzzier.

But if this was dying...it was easy, because Lionblaze suddenly saw clearer and clearer... to see Tigerstar fighting another dark shape. _Hollyleaf? Bramblestar? Who is it?_

It wasn't either of those two- _Cinderheart! _Lionblaze realized as he heaved himself to his paws. But paws forced him back down- Jayfeather. "Stop! Get yourself into those bushes over there- I'm getting help."

He then heard his brother's pawsteps fade away as he tried to heave himself to the bushes and get to his paws... and help Cinderheart.

_I thought she was against me... why is she helping me?_

**Ivypool's POV(Just this once)**

Ivypool looked around the StormClan camp, her gaze resting on the fresh-kill pile. _It's small. _Even after her hunting patrol, there wasn't many pieces of prey. Only a rabbit, and a few mice rested where it should be- and that wasn't enough to feed everyone.

Waving her tail to Dovewing and Bumblestripe, Ivypool mewed, " Lets hunt!"

Dovewing nodded, casting a small glance at Bumblestripe as if to say, _With him? _Ivypool mouthed, "Yes" and Dovewing frowned.

"Oh! Uh, sure, I guess," Bumblestripe stammered. Ivypool remembered that Bumblestripe thought that Dovewing didn't love him.

_But Dovewing does... or at least, she used to, _Ivypool thought. It reminded herself of her relationship. _Should I get a mate?_

The three headed out of camp, and passed by where Cinderheart had pushed Ivypool. _That hurt,_ Ivypool reflected as she felt a surge of anger. _Why'd she do that?_

After catching a shrew and a crow, Dovewing killing a mouse, and Bumblestripe a thrush, Ivypool and the rest of the patrol started to head back to camp. _This should hold us over... for now. I'll ask Dovewing and Sandstorm if they want to hunt again tonight. _Dovewing and Sandstorm were the best hunters in the Clan, along with Billystorm and Whaspwhisker.

Suddenly, as they past the place where Cinderheart had pusehd Ivypool into the dirt again, Jayfeahter came running out of the bushes. "Help!" He gasped.

"What is it?" Ivypool demanded.

"Lionblaze. Cinderheart. Dovewing, get Echosong and Leafstar and a patrol and go to the Ancient Oak. Bubmestripe, Ivypool, come with me!" Jayfeather ordered.

Ivypool nodded, and, following Jayfeather, the three started to follow the trail to the Anient Oak.

"We have to help them," Jayfeather muttered as he lead them.

_Help them? Does he mean _save _them? From what? _Ivypool wondered.

Then she remembered.

A few moons ago, before this even started, one dark night when there was no moon in the sky, Ivypool had dreamed... of her least favorite place. The place of nightmares, and of no stars.

The Dark Forest.

**That dream from a few moons ago Ivypool had...**

_Ivypool stopped at a broken, fungus-infected tree. The rotten wood gave off a horrible stench and Ivypool tried to hold in her dinner._

_The silver and white tabby she-cat weaved through the trees to finally see the sky. The blackness held no light from the stars and the moon wasn't shining tonight... well, not tonight. This was the place of no night, stars, and goodness._

_Ivypool had always stood out here, like a firefly, lighting up in a humid, stinking, and very dark bog during nighttime. Exactly how to describe this horrible land._

_Ivypool ducked behind a rotten stump as she heard voices, Peeking out, she saw a cat with stars around it's paws and eyes glowing, not with anger or hate, but with love and happiness.__**(Hippie StarClan cat alert! XD) **_

_Ivypool was about to pad out from her hiding spot when she saw the StarClan cat's idenity... it was Mudclaw. She knew this tom from the tale of how he tried to take over WindClan... but for the better, so he'd ended up in StarClan. But her heart almost stopped beating when she saw the next StarClan cat to pad out._

_Ashfur._

_And then, another StarClan cat came... it was Hollowflight. The small RiverClan tom had died as a new warrior in the battle against the Dark Forest, Ivypool had known, but had fought for StarClan and the Clans, so he went to the bright starry place._

_Finally, the last cat of the patrol came, and Ivypool swiftly recognized Birchfall. Her father._

What are these four StarClan cats doing here? And Birchfall... he shouldn't be here, _She thought as she looked at them. Then Ashfur spoke._

"_We've done our patrol... no Dark Forest cats here...well that's to be expected."_

_Beside him, Mudclaw snorted. "The count of Dark Forest cats not killed by the Clans are Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, Snowtuft, and Hawkheart..." _

"_And Darkstripe was killed yesterday in a border dispute, so that makes only four. The Dark Forest can't rise again." Birchfall reminded him._

_Hollowflight's eyes gleamed. "Or can it?" he asked, and suddenly Ashfur, Mudclaw, and himself leaped at Birchfall and fought him. Ivypool watched in horror as her father, one against three, taken by surprised, was easily pinned down. _

_She wanted to help him but knew that Hollowflight knew some of her moves from the Dark Forest, and Ashfur knew the rest from ThunderClan warrior training. Mudclaw had to also be strong._

Birchfall! _These cats must have been a patrol to check around the Dark Forest for survivors, and it looked like everyone but Birchfall had decided to launch an attack...on her father. These cats must have wanted to bring back the Dark Forest._

Great StarClan, help him! _Ivypool thought, scared. Then the blow came from Ashfur._

"_I'm sorry, my apprentice...but you defied the Dark Forest! You have to die!" Ashfur growled, and Birchfall's eyes bulged as Ashfur struck down on Birchfall's throat and Birchfall faded away..._

**Nightcloud's POV**

"It's time," she snarled to Panda.

The tom nodded and signaled to Jane and Flea, who pushed three cats, three toms and a she-cat, up to Nightcloud. Nightcloud stood on top of a boulder and looked down at her little group.

"It's time for the rename. Panda, you will be Horrorheart. Jane, you will be Jaundice. And Flea will be Fleakit."Nightcloud announced.

She pointed with her tail to the four prisoners. "Will you join? If not, you will be free to do whatever you'd like?" Her lie was half- evident, a downside of this new personality she'd established- she wasn't good at lying yet.

The toms nodded, but the she-cat shook her head. "No, of course not!" she retorted, a frown on her face. "You take us prisoners and then ask if we want to join? That's mouse-brained!"

Nightcloud nodded. "Yes... and it isn't mouse-brained, for your friends here want to join the strongest group in the forest... or at least, what's about to be."

The first tom nodded eagerly. "My name is Darklight, as you know, and I really want to join!" he mewed.

The second and third tom looked at each other. "So do we," the biggest of the two of them growled.

"Good. Darklight, you will still be Darklight... and Dog and Raider..." She paused, thinking of good names.

"Dog, you can be Dogclaw- Raider, you can be Raiderpelt. You three, as your first mission... stuff Dewy into the rock-fall cave."

Dewy, the she-cat, let out a yelp of surprise as the three toms instantly whirled around and pushed her into the cave. "You said we could walk away free!"

Nightcloud curled her lip. "I lied."

After the three toms had send down the boulders to block her escape route, she led her group over to another cave, one that couldn't be blocked with rocks and boulders and was much bigger.

"This is the warrior's den," she told them. "I am your leader, Nightstar, and your medicine cat is Jaundice. Your deputy will be Horrorheart. Welcome to NightClan."

**What will happen to Ivypool? What are Ashfur, Hollowflight, and Mudclaw's motivations for bringing back the Dark Forest? Will Lionblaze be saved in time? And what is Nightcloud planning to do with her minions? Will Dewy survive?**

**Jaundice is a real sickness you can get... Horror is, well, fear, and fleas... I hope you know what they are. -_-**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


End file.
